Un tipo duro de Verdad
by Tiffani
Summary: Nuevo capitulo arriba! Actualizado y con nuevas tramas. Podrá un amor superponerse al pasado? Podrá nuestra protagonista superar las duras pruebas que le presentará la vida? Y las que le suponen una muerte? Entren y lean, espero que les guste. n.n
1. ¿Le quieres?

**4.- ¿Le quieres?**

Pasados un par de semanas, ella pensó que quizás él se había ido a otra ciudad con alguno de sus padres, porque a lo mejor éstos se habían divorciado y él seguramente lo estaba pasando fatal.

-Serena¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó preocupada su amiga Rei.

-Nada –dijo sin mirarla.

-Me estás mintiendo, te conozco bien y veo en tus ojos cuando te pasa algo –le dijo la chica, que por algo era su mejor amiga.

-Bueno... si –bajó la cabeza.

-Es por ese tipo ¿no¿Te ha hecho daño?

-¡Oh no!, él sería incapaz –la miró a la cara.

-¿No te estarás enamorando de él, verdad? Te romperá el corazón, esos tíos solo saben hacer daño a la gente.

-Pero él no es así, es amable y bueno, solo hay que buscar dentro de su alma.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?

-En realidad no es tan malo, solo lo hace para proteger su intimidad.

-Y tú has sobrepasado esos muros ¿verdad? –dijo Rei muy seria.

-Supongo que sí, con él me siento bien y creo que él también, nos hemos contado cosas que jamás le contaríamos a nadie, incluso le he hablado de mi madre...

De repente en el patio del instituto apareció Darien, y como siempre vestido de negro, ella se le acercó, éste la levantó en brazos y alzándola le dijo:

-Lo conseguimos pequeña, mis padres no se separan.

La bajo lentamente, sus cuerpos se rozaban y sus ojos se miraban, cuando la dejo en tierra, los dos deseaban besarse pero oyeron la voz de Andrew que la llamaba.

-De verdad que me alegró –le sonrió.

-Gracias por todo –dijo sinceramente, ella se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras pero a la vez se emocionó.

Sere se acercó a ver que era lo que quería su novio; cuando estuvo a su lado, éste la llevó a parte, a solas, y mirándola seriamente le dijo:

-¿Le quieres, verdad?

-Pero...

-¡Respóndeme!

Se quedó asombrada, no sabía que decir, la había pillado de improviso y no sabía que responderle, sabía que Rei se lo había contado.

-Te gusta, lo veo en tu mirada.

-Pero Andrew, yo...

-No podemos seguir así, además tengo que decirte algo, os vi besaron en tu casa, por eso te llamé

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, si de verdad piensas que él ha cambiado, que ha cambiado por ti, es por que te quiere, además, ya sabía que yo no me merecía a una chica tan fantástica como tú.

Ella sonrió y al verla, él también lo hizo, y al momento ella se puso seria y cabizbaja y lo miro con los ojos tristes.

-Deberías odiarme.

-Nunca podría, nadie que se sienta persona podría odiarte, eres la más dulce criatura que pisa la faz de la tierra –Andrew le acarició la mejilla suavemente- ten cuidado con él, no quiero que te haga daño. Anda, ve con él.

-Gracias –le besó en la cara y se fue corriendo.

Darien la miraba atónito mientras ella se acercaba a toda prisa; se abalanzó en sus y unió sus labios a su boca, éste se asombró pero al momento se fundió con ella en el beso.

-Significa eso lo que estoy pensando –preguntó mientras la miraba.

-Sí, si tú lo deseas tanto como yo, sí –ella sabía que no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana, pero quería arriesgarse.

-Eres lo que he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, pequeña¿Puedo llamarte así?

-Claro que sí, grandullón –volvieron a besarse pero esta vez como pareja.

Andrew se les acercó, y a él le ofreció la mano, el cual la aceptó de buen grado y mirándola le dijo a él.

-Cuídala, sino te verás las caras conmigo –dijo Andrew sonriendo a Serena.

Continuará...

Notas: A todos lo que llegaron hasta aquí y pensaron que este seria el final feliz de la historia, están muy equivocados, aquí es donde empieza la verdadera historia... jijiji

Lots of love


	2. Secretos del pasado

**5.- Desengaño**

Pasados seis meses de felicidad, la pareja quedó para ir ese tarde a pasear por la playa; Fue a buscarla en la moto, una Harley Davidson del 71, ella quedó impresionada al observar la belleza de la máquina y subió encantada, se agarró fuertemente a la cintura de su chico y marcharon en busca de un bonito atardecer juntos.

Cuando llegaron, la playa estaba totalmente vacía, no había un alma, tan solo un pequeño gatito negro que vagaba solitario y al parecer hambriento; ella lo recogió de la arena abrazándolo con cariño y se sentó junto a Darien en una manta que habían traído, sacó de una cesta un pedazo de bizcocho que el perro devoró instantáneamente.

-Eres tan dulce... –le dijo suavemente Darien.

Ella se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla y le premió con otro pedazo de tarta.

-Si digo que eres la chica más encantadora de todas, me darás lo que resta del bizcocho.

-No, porqué el gatito también quiere, pero te daré otra cosa.

Serena acercó sus labios a los de su novio y le dio el beso más tierno e intenso que jamás imaginó.

-Eso es mejor que la tarta más dulce de todas –ella se lo compensó con una sonrisa- ¿Qué piensas hacer con el gato?

-Es gata, y me la llevaré a casa.

Cuando estaban a punto de volverse a besar, sonó un ruido y unos tipos con cara de pocos amigos se acercaron a ellos; Eran Diamante y los otros "amigos" de Darien.

-¿Dónde te has metido últimamente? –le preguntó Diamante mientras miraba a Serena- Bonita conquista... espera un segundo, yo conozco a esta chica... claro, es la que estaba con el imbécil ese...

-Déjanos en paz -dijo ella firmemente.

-Nunca te han dicho que no abras la boca para ser tan impertinente –estaba a punto de abofetearla.

-¡Ni la toques! –Darien le apartó la mano de un porrazo.

-¿Qué pasa tío? –se sorprendió- antes siempre me las dejabas cuando te aburrías de ellas o te las tirabas.

-Tú lo has dicho, eso era antes, hace mucho tiempo ya.

-Creo que esa tía te ha comido el cerebro, igual que, como se llamaba... ah si Serenity, además se parece y todo.

Al oír el nombre, a Darien le cambió la cara radicalmente, Diamante lo notó y decidió que lo mejor era irse; cuando se marcharon, él empezó a recoger las cosas, ella lo miró extrañada, pero no quiso decir nada; cuando llegaron a su casa, la beso en la mejilla y se fue sin decirle adiós.

Serena entró en casa y le preparó a la gatita una cómoda y confortable cunita a base de mantas y cojines.

Dieron las doce y todavía estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, pensando en él; cualquiera que la hubiese visto, hubiera pensado que era una loca, pues sonreía y miraba dulcemente el espejismo de su adorado Darien. Sin embargo esa noche, tenía un mal presentimiento que se cumplió cuando se asomó a la ventana.

Tuvo que frotarse varias veces los ojos para comprobar lo que veía a través de los cristales; su novio estaba besándose con una chica dentro de un coche.

-El muy cerdo me está engañando –susurró mientras le resbalaban por la cara las primeras lágrimas que afloraba su corazón.

Llamó a Rei para contárselo y ésta le dijo que no se preocupara que mañana irían todos a su casa y le alegrarían un rato y que lo mejor sería que se metiera en la cama.

Y así lo hizo, pero no podía evitar llorar, su alma así se lo pedía, pero de pronto sonó el timbre; se levantó y abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa cuando en la puerta estaba Darien.

Continuará...

Notas: Ahora si me porté mal verdad? jijiji, tengo que volver a decir que estoy muy contenta con la acogida que me habeis brindado como nueva autora. Gracias.


	3. Unas puertas se cierran y otras se abren

Y así lo hizo, pero no podía evitar llorar, su alma así se lo pedía, pero de pronto sonó el timbre; se levantó y abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa cuando en la puerta estaba Darien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Tengo que decirte algo¿Por qué lloras?

Serena le invitó a pasar y se sentaron en el sofá, él tenía cara de preocupación ya que veía a su chica llorar y no sabía el porqué.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –le dijo fríamente, suponiendo que sus palabras serían las típicas de una ruptura.

-Sere... he hecho algo horrible –bajo la cabeza con gesto de vergüenza- Me he enrollado con otra chica, y no es la primera vez que lo hago –ella se sorprendió a la vez que volvía a empezar a llorar.

-¿Porqué lo has hecho?, Yo te quiero...

-Lo se, y eso es lo que más me duele –Darien le levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos- Me siento mal, pero tenía que decírtelo porque con eso me he dado cuenta de que tengo miedo a perderte, porque... te quiero.

Al decir esas palabras, bajó el tono de la voz y lo dijo suavemente, esto provocó un temblor en el cuerpo de Serena, el cual tembló como una hoja y se echó a sus brazos llorando dulcemente.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en los ojos, en la cara, el la punta de la nariz y finalmente en los labios; fue un beso tan delicado y tan intenso a la vez que los dos buscaron otro beso pero esta vez fue mucho más apasionado. Darien bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Serena, la cual al percibir su respiración no pudo ahogar un gemido que excitó más aún si cabe a su chico, éste subió los labios hasta llegar a su oreja y movido por la emoción le susurró.

-Quiero hacerte el amor Sere, quiero ser el primero que te ame.

-Si, quiero ser tuya Darien, tuya para siempre.

Al escuchar esto, la levantó en brazos, hasta llevarla a la cama, allí la tumbó despacio y se recostó a su lado, sin dejar de besarla. Por un instante se miraron y él le acarició la pierna desde la rodilla, subiendo lentamente por la parte interna del muslo, ella cerró los ojos para sentir aquellas caricias con más intensidad. Al verla así, la volvió a besar, mientras sus hábiles manos le desabrochaban la camisa y dejaba medio al descubierto sus pequeños pero perfectos pechos.

Darien se quedó un poco parado, y no quiso terminar de destaparla; la miró a los ojos y ella sonriendo dulcemente le tomó la mano y la puso sobre uno de sus pechos, él alucinó con el gesto y sin desperdiciar el tiempo la acarició cuidadosamente con tal de no hacerle daño, primero con sus manos y después con sus labios, cada trozo de su piel, cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Lentamente se fueron desprendiendo de la ropa y topándose piel contra piel. Sere no pudo evitar enrojecerse cuando él todavía medio vestido, se puso en pie a contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de su chica.

-Pareces un ángel –dijo sonriendo- no pienso olvidar este momento jamás.

Se tumbó encima de ella y fue bajando su boca, desde su frente, pasando por su nariz, sus labios, su cuello, besó apasionadamente sus pechos, su ombligo y bajó hasta encontrar ese punto en el que una mujer puede llegar a enloquecer y allí hundió su boca y su lengua, ella se retorcía de placer; cuando Darien creyó que ya estaban lo suficientemente excitados, se quitó los bóxer y subió hasta la boca de Sere para darle el beso definitivo antes de fundirse con su cuerpo y convertirse en uno; cuando lo hizo, ella no puedo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, la cual Darien bebió y le supo tan dulce como la miel.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y ella dormía plácidamente, le había costado por el dolor que sentía, ya que esa había sido su primera vez, pero las caricias de Darien habían conseguido calmarla; él la abrazaba con ternura y no paró de acariciarle el pelo en toda la noche, mientras la miraba y le agradecía todo lo que hacía por él, como sufría por él en silencio, de pronto vió como una lágrima que parecía un diamante resbalaba por su cara y una bonita sonrisa brotaba en sus labios, ese fue el gesto que a Darien le hizo darle el beso de buenas noches y enseguida cayó en un sueño, donde volvía a amar a su pequeña Sere.

Ya salían los primeros rayos de sol y Serena abrió lentamente los ojos y vió que él hacía lo mismo; sus miradas se cruzaron y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza, él le alzó delicadamente la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Buenos días preciosa.

Ella se incorporó y le dedicó una sonrisita, segundos después sus bocas ya estaban otra vez unidas.

-Me encantaría despertar todos los días a tu lado, es una sensación maravillosa.

Darien la cogió en brazos y juntos se ducharon mutuamente, y entre risas y juegos se les echo encima la hora de comer, cosa que hizo recordar a Serena que Rei, Andrew y los chicos irían hoy a comer a casa.

Fue terminar de vestirse y picaron a la puerta, bajó corriendo a abrir; Entraron como un ejercito, de uno en uno y cada cual besándola en la mejilla, cuando pasaron al salón y vieron a Darien poniéndose la camisa, algunos no dudaron en silbar, mientras Andrew no lo vió con buenos ojos, y sin poder remediarlo se acercó a él.

-Bueno, ya puedes irte, ya te la has tirado¿No es lo que querías? –dicho esto, lo empujó.

Serena corrió hasta ponerse en medio de ambos, defendiendo a su novio y con cara de enfado le dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

-Lo que oyes, no es de fiar, solo quería acostarse contigo, acaso estás ciega es que no ves que te ha engañado.

-Tiene razón Sere –dijo Rei.

-No puedo creer lo que oigo, vosotros que sabéis.

Era extraño verla tan enfadada, pues sus amigos jamás la habían visto cabreada.

-¿Nadie apoya nuestra relación, verdad? –todos miraron al suelo- Entiendo, quizás lo que pasa es que no sois mis amigos de verdad.

-Pero Sere...

-No Darien, se acabó, estoy harta de que se metan en mi vida, no son nadie para hacerlo, así que fuera de mi casa.

La miraron atónitos, y no sabían como reaccionar. Rei, la amiga de Serena intentó decir algo pero un grito se lo impidió.

-¡¡Fuera!! –chilló.

Fueron saliendo cabizbajos uno tras otro hasta que Andrew la miró, volvió a mirar a Darien y cerró la puerta alejándose junto a los demás; Cuando sonó el ruido de la puerta, se echo en los brazos de Darien a llorar desconsoladamente, él la abrazaba con fuerza mientras ella parecía por momentos quedarse sin aliento.

Continuará...

Notas: Por un momento os imaginé a todos con los ojitos vidriosos y un pucherito y me dije no seas mala y dales un caramelito, jijijiji... De todas formas, vuelve a acabar malamente... jijijii.

Darien Chiba: Aqui tienes ya no me llames mala... jijiji

EmmaRiddle: Gracias, me gusta que te guste!!

dianapotter: la vida nunca es fácil, jijiji... gracias por tus comentarios wapa!!!

Lots of love


	4. Descubriendo secretos

**7.- Descubriendo Secretos**

Pasaron el fin de semana en casa de ella; cuando llegó la mañana del lunes y ella despertó, vió que él no estaba en la cama, bajó a buscarlo en la cocina, el salón y no lo encontró en ningún rincón, volvió a la habitación y en el tocador había una nota.

"Serena:

No quiero verte así, tan triste, e intentando disimularlo.

Necesitas a tus amigos, ellos estaban mucho antes que yo; no quiero que los pierdas

por mi culpa, así que desapareceré de la vida de todos vosotros.

Perdóname por esto, yo te prometo que desde que te conocí mi mundo ha cambiado y

jamás voy a olvidar los momentos que hemos pasado juntos.

Te quiere, Darien"

Serena se moría de ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero por el contrario, se vistió y fue al instituto, vió a Rei y a algunos de sus amigos, se dirigió hacia ellos y les gritó:

-Sois unos idiotas, por vuestra culpa Darien me ha dejado.

-Pero que estás diciendo –preguntó Andrew.

Ella les mostró la nota, cuando la hubieron leído y se la devolvieron, Serena la apretó contra su pecho y fue directamente a los brazos de su ex –novio llorando a mares.

-Creo que nos hemos equivocado con él –le susurró éste a Rei.

Todos asintieron al unísono y se sintieron mal, por lo sucedido, ya que ella siempre los había apoyado en todo y nunca les falló, todo lo contrario a ellos que la primera vez que ella necesitaba ayuda ellos se la negaron.

Pasados unas semanas, Serena estaba desesperada, no sabía donde buscarlo, pues nunca había ido a su casa, y en el instituto había borrado todos sus datos, ya que hacía un año que no se matriculaba, no tenía ninguna pista de donde podía estar; y si le había pasado algo, o si se hubiese vuelto a enamorar, tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo definitivamente.

Durante casi tres meses, Rei y los chicos intentaban animarla, pero era en vano, incluso su padre que ya había venido de su viaje pretendía muchas veces hacer que saliera, pero ella tan solo hacía llamadas telefónicas intentando localizarle, incluso probó en Internet, pero nada, ni rastro, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra; acudía a los sitios donde solían ir a pasear, y tampoco allí lo encontró, era imposible que una persona desaparecía así sin dejar ni un rastro.

Una mañana, Serena salió a comprar el pan, como de costumbre y en la panadería había una mujer, hablando con la dependienta de su hijo, parecía algo preocupada.

-Este hijo mío, no se que voy a hacer con él, lleva más de tres meses encerrado en su casa de la playa, dice que no quiere salir –decía angustiada.

-¿Y no has intentado hablar con él?

-Sí, pero siempre me dice lo mismo, que no le agobie y que le deje en paz, que es su vida...

-Debe ser horrible tener un niño tan despreocupado por sus padres –se quejaba la panadera.

Serena observaba a las dos mujeres, pero no hacía caso a su conversación ya que tenía un poco de prisa y esperaba que la atendiera lo antes posible.

-Puede atenderme, por favor...- pedía con su suave voz.

La señora que estaba a su lado, se giró y la miró y se sobresaltó, igual que si hubiese visto un fantasma, su cara se tornó blanca como el papel.

-Se encuentra mal señora –dijo alarmada por el color de su tez.

-No, perdona –cuando vió sus ojos lo comprendió- No, es que te había confundido.

La dependienta atendió a Serena, y cuando ésta se disponía a marcharse escuchó lo que la mujer le comentaba a la dueña del establecimiento.

-Sinceramente me he asustado, me ha recordado tanto a la chica que salía con mi hijo ¿te acuerdas?, Serenity se llamaba.

-¿Cómo ha dicho? –Serena se dio inmediatamente la vuelta hacia aquella señora- ¿A dicho Serenity? –pregunto sobresaltada.

-Sí, es lo que he dicho ¿Qué la conocías?

-No, pero Vd. es la madre de Darien Chiba¿Me equivoco?.

Ella le explicó que hacía tres meses que no tenía noticias de su novio y que estaba muy preocupada.

-¿Tú debes de ser Serena, verdad? –ella asintió- Ven conmigo, te diré donde está, y todo lo que quieras saber.

Salieron de la panadería y se dirigieron a casa de la señora Chiba; cuando entraron todos los presentes la miraron como si fuera una muerta en vida, pero la madre de los chicos les indicó con un gesto que las dejaran a solas, que tenían que hablar; Serena, vió a un niño pequeño de más o menos siete u ocho años de edad y supuso que sería Tommy, el hermano menor de Darien, lo observó detenidamente y lo encontró tan parecido con su novio que la respiración se le aceleró, es su viva imagen, pensaba; subieron unas escaleras y al final del pasillo vió una puerta, la mujer la abrió, y ella pudo contemplar una habitación empapelada con el papel del logotipo de Harley, posters con todo tipo de motos, y un edredón a juego con las cortinas y cojines con el mismo estampado que las paredes; enseguida comprendió que esa era el cuarto de Darien.

-Siéntate bonita –le indicó- estaremos más cómodas.

Se sentó en la cama, al hacerlo los ojos se le cerraron intuitivamente, sin ella quererlo y un olor a la colonia de su chico le hizo recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con total claridad, pero sobre todo ese momento en el que se entregaron el uno al otro, en el que se amaron en cuerpo y alma.

-Primero te diré que está bien, que no le ha pasado nada...

-¿Porqué se marchó?¿Dónde está¿Quién es esa tal Serenity?¿Está con ella? –empezaron a caerle las primeras lágrimas.

Continuará...

Notas: Este capitulo está dedicado en especial a Moon-Chiba y Darien Chiba!! Un besaaaaazoooo.

Y gracias por vuestro apoyo!!

Lots of love


	5. Reencuentros

**8.- Reencuentro**

-Tranquilízate, cada cosa a su tiempo –le dijo- Se marchó porque necesita meditar sobre todo lo que estaba pasando mal, tus amigos y todo eso.

La madre de Darien le contó que ahora estaba viviendo en una casa que tenía en la playa, para relajarse y que ni siquiera quería hablar con ella.

-¿Está allí con ésa, verdad? –preguntó algo irónica.

Mary, que así se llamaba, abrió un cajón del cual sacó una foto y se la enseñó; estaba dedicada por detrás, "Un beso para el amor de mi vida, te quiere, Serenity", al leerlo se enfureció, le dio la vuelta a la foto lentamente, y cual fue su sorpresa que le chica que en ella había era su viva imagen; se le encogió el corazón y miró a Mary con la mirada aturdida, confusa.

-Serenity, murió el año pasado –se le partía el alma solo con recordarlo- Mi hijo la amaba, como nunca ha amado a nadie; llevaban dos años saliendo cuando ocurrió, todos sentimos tanto su muerte...

Serena intentó consolarla, abrazándola y ella no paraba de decirle que se parecía a ella, incluso en su forma de ser; pasaron un rato abrazadas, llorando, cada una por una causa; Mary por la pérdida de un ser querido al que había llegado a considerar de su propia familia y ella porque imaginaba que Darien tan solo había salido con ella porque le recordaba a Serenity, pero claro ella nunca llegaría a ser tan importante en su vida como lo fue su otra chica.

Sere salió de casa de la familia Chiba algo pérdida, y decidió ir a hacerle una visita a Darien a la playa; cuando llegó a la dirección que le habían dado y vió la casa, no sabía si picar o no pero alguien le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se dio la vuelta y allí esta él, su novio, ambos se sorprendieron y no sabían que decir; en ese instante empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de una lluvia, que más bien parecían las lágrimas que derramaba el cielo por un amor casi perdido.

Él abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar; se quitaron el abrigo, se acercaron al sofá, pero ninguno de los dos se sentó, tal vez por miedo a cual sería la reacción del otro.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó ella.

-Bien... ¿Y tú? –hizo una pausa- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Me lo ha dicho tu madre –él la miró estupefacto- Por cierto es una mujer muy maja, mucho más que el engreído de su hijo...

-Eh...¿A que viene eso? –le cortó.

-Pues viene a que llevo tres meses intranquila por tu culpa –dicho esto empezó a llorar- Eres imbécil, un canalla, un asqueroso...

Darien le tapó la boca con su mano para que se callara, estaba demasiado herida, como para saber lo que decía, ésta inmediatamente le quitó la mano.

-¿Porqué quieres que me calle?, es que acaso no es verdad lo que estoy diciendo.

-Cálmate por favor –le pedía- las cosas no son como tú crees.

-Se lo que me vas a decir –dijo sarcásticamente- me dirás que lo has hecho por mí, para que yo no perdiera a mis amigos...

-Y es cierto, a sido por eso...

-Ja, eso es lo que tú me quieres hacer creer, pero bien sabes que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de su error, o quizás yo del tuyo

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Tu madre me lo ha contado todo –Darien la miraba- Me ha enseñado la foto de Serenity.

Con solo decir el nombre él empezó a sentirse incómodo, ya que no le gustaba recordar cosas que le habían hecho daño.

-También me ha contado todo lo relacionado con ella; sabes, ahora se porque salías conmigo, porque te recuerdo a ella, pero no olvides que ella está muerta Darien, muerta...

Él sin pensárselo dos veces, le pegó un tortazo que le giró la cara de golpe y la tiró contra el sofá; ella empezó a llorar angustiosamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme? –se puso la mano en la cara- Eres un mal nacido; no me vuelvas a tocar nunca ¿Entiendes?

-Sabes, no lo siento –dijo tranquilo- Y ten por seguro que como vuelvas a hablar mal de ella, te volveré a dar otra vez.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo aún llorosa.

Ella fue a coger el abrigo, quería marcharse, pero él se puso delante de la puerta y no la dejaba marchar.

-Mi madre no te lo ha contado todo –la miró a los ojos- Siéntate, yo lo haré, te mereces una explicación y yo te la daré.

**_Continuará..._**

**__**

**_Notas:_** Vuelvo a agradecer vuestras benevolas criticas y os agradezco sinceramente que os guste la historia.


	6. IMPORTANTE

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Antes de continuar subiendo capítulos de este fic, me gustaría puntualizar varias cosas:

Ante todo agradecer nuevamente la acogida del mismo, ya que la historia de UN TIPO DE VERDAD, es un gran reto personal, siendo una "muestra" o "boceto" de una novela que estoy terminando de escribir con la ayuda de mi redactor personal, el magnifico Alejandro Bareiro, las que seguís la historia veréis que es mi "Darien Chiba" particular y que me apoya incondicionalmente. Desde aquí gracias.

Ahora bien, quiero advertiros que la trama con la que va a continuar esta historia, va a ser dura, y no me gustaría que alguna persona sensible o que busque historias simplemente románticas me odiara por ello... Aunque no me olvido del Amor, que reinará en todo el relato.

Así, hoy mismo subiré un par de capítulos más y de verdad que espero muchos reviews ya que vale la pena. Ah!! Cuando tenga mi novela que será a finales de Junio, espero que la compren (no la descarguen de emule O.o).

Espero no haberos decepcionado. Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

Lots of love

Tiffani


	7. ¿Que he echo?

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y cada vez está peor el tiempo –abrió la puerta- Además estarás mejor solo, así podrás descansar_

_-Pero, hace frío, quédate esta noche; puedes llamar a tu padre y decirle que estás aquí, te necesito... no quiero estar solo..._

**10.- ¿Que he echo?**

Ella cerró la puerta y se quitó el abrigo, sus palabras y el tono de éstas la habían convencido, no quería que se sintiera mal.

Serena llamó a su padre y le dijo que pasaría la noche en casa de Darien, el accedió y le dijo que se lo diría a los chicos para que no se preocuparan más, ya que llevaban todo el día buscándola.

Estuvieron viendo la televisión, sin decir palabra, hasta que dieron las ocho y media; ella se levantó y le dijo que iría a hacer la comida, él insistió en ayudarla, así que se metieron en la cocina a preparar la cena.

La prepararon medio jugueteando y en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero Darien siempre se apartaba y seguía con lo suyo; cuando hubieron cenado, no tuvieron ganas de encender el televisor, así que decidieron ir a dormir.

Subieron las escaleras, había varias puertas, él paró en la primera y la abrió, era una habitación en la que había una cama y un armario.

-Yo dormiré aquí, tú puedes dormir en mi habitación –le indicó cual era- la cama es mucho más cómoda.

-No, duerme tú en tu cuarto, yo lo haré en éste –dijo cabizbaja- no te preocupes estaré bien.

-Está bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme –ella asintió.

Entró en la estancia y se sentó en la cama, estaba dolida, pensaba que él hubiera querido que durmiera a su lado como antes, pero sabía que había algo que no era igual.

-Sere –Darien entró- Toma, ponte esta camisa, te servirá de camisón –le ofreció una camisa negra con el símbolo de Harley.

-Gracias.

Él la besó en la mejilla y le dio las buenas noches, seguidamente cerró la puerta y se metió en su habitación y también la cerró; mientras Serena se quitaba la ropa y se ponía la camisa; se metió en la cama y apagó la luz, pensaba en la primera vez que hicieron el amor, a la vez que sonreía, pero de pronto, pensó en como habrían sido sus relaciones sexuales con Serenity, cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse, pero no lo consiguió.

Eran las doce y seguía sin poder pegar ojo, al final optó por levantarse; fue a la cocina y cuando volvió a subir las escaleras, se acercó al cuarto de Darien, no se escuchaba nada, así que decidió entrar.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido y cuando hubo entrado, la dejó entornada; se aproximó a la cama de él y se lo quedó mirando en la penumbra.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –esas palabras la sobresaltaron.

-No, nada... solo miraba si estabas dormido –le dijo- es que yo no puedo dormir.

Darien encendió la lámpara que tenía en la mesita de noche; cuando la luz la alumbró, ció a una chica preciosa ataviada tan solo con su camisa y unas braguitas y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir –dijo tragando saliva.

Ella se dio cuenta de que lo había puesto nervioso y eso hizo que ella también se pusiera, él se puso en pie, a su lado y la miró a los ojos.

-Eres tan bonita –ella le sonrió dulcemente- Me encanta tu sonrisa.

Darien le paso un brazo por la cintura, la atrajo hacía sí y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano le desabrochaba la camisa, la cual cayó al suelo resbalando por su cuerpo casi desnudo, esto hizo que a Serena le recorriera un escalofrío y se le erizara toda la piel. Él la tumbó en la cama y empezó a besarle el cuello y el pecho, estaban excitadísimos.

-Darien, hazme el amor –dijo entre gemidos.

Al escuchar su voz, tan tomada por el deseo y la pasión, no lo pudo evitar y empezó a mordisquearle el pecho, caricia que a ella la estimuló muchísimo, e hizo que tomara las riendas y se sentara encima de él y le desprendiera de su única prenda, sus bóxer; Serena empezó a acariciar su sexo, cosa que hizo que él jadeara pero no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando ella bajó sus labios y empezó a besarle y a lamerle esa parte del cuerpo.

Hicieron el amor durante varias horas, hasta quedar exhaustos y casi rendidos de cansancio, se abrazaron y se arroparon con el edredón.

-Darien –él la miró- te quiero.

No contestó, tan solo le sonrió y la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho, ella cerró los ojos e imaginó que ese momento duraría eternamente. A los pocos minutos, dormía tranquilamente, mientras él se sentía fatal consigo mismo, ya que lo que había hecho, no tenía perdón, le había echo el amor pensando en Serenity, en que era ella a la que estaba amando, la que tenía entre sus brazos.

No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, así que se levantó y se fue a fumar un cigarrillo en la terraza; estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer, tenía que decírselo aunque le haría daño, no podía tenerla engañada, sería cruel para ella.

Continuará...

Notas: Y cuando parecía que todo estaba arreglado... Vale, lo admito soy mala.

Lots of Love


	8. No quiero hacerte daño

Ya estaba amaneciendo y Serena se despertó, al no verlo a su lado se levantó y salió a buscarlo al balcón y lo encontró sentado en una tumbona con un cigarro en la boca, él ni se percató de su presencia.

-No sabía que fumabas –le dijo temblando de frío.

Él apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se puso en pie; la simple imagen de ella le hacía ponerse nervioso, algo que ella notó enseguida e hizo que fuera directamente entre sus brazos, éste al notarla helada la ciñó contra su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no entras dentro?, hace mucho frío aquí fuera –ella miró el cenicero y luego a él- Hace un par de meses que fumo.

-Pues no deberías hacerlo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Perjudica tu salud.

A Darien le recordó a Serenity, en el tono en que lo dijo, incluso en la voz, ya que él dejó de fumar gracias a ella, pero ahora había vuelto a recuperar el mal hábito de volver a hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, no lo hago muy a menudo –le mintió.

-Está bien cariño –le dijo suavemente- Entremos, te prepararé el desayuno.

-No tengo hambre –dijo soltándola- almuerza tú si quieres.

Serena le dio un beso en los labios que él no pudo rechazar, pues le pilló de improviso; entró dentro y a los pocos minutos volvió a salir, pero ya no estaba allí; Sintió la puerta del lavabo y subió corriendo, se estaba duchando.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –dijo descorriendo la cortina.

-Pero...

Darien no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más ya que ella rápidamente se despojó de la camisa y se metió en la bañera con él y robándola la esponja, empezó a frotar mimosamente su cuerpo con ésta.

-Deja eso –le dijo mientras le quitaba la esponja de las manos.

Ella se sorprendió por su comportamiento y salió de la ducha cabizbaja y sin decir palabra se fue del cuarto de baño y se metió en la habitación a vestirse; cuando éste salió del lavabo, la encontró en el cuarto, peinándose y sin decirle nada bajó al comedor y se sentó a ver la tele, cuando ella llegó al salón, se puso el abrigo y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, percibió que le tocaba levemente el hombre.

-Lo siento mucho Serena... –le dijo- Estaba algo enfadado.

-No importa –se giró y el pudo apreciar que en sus rostro tenía las huellas de que había llorado- Todo el mundo puede tener un mal despertar.

Ella abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola débilmente, al mismo tiempo que él volvía a sentarse en el sofá y sacaba del bolsillo de su suéter una foto, en la cual salían él y Serenity, abrazados en el parque, la besó, se tumbó y enseguida quedó dormido placidamente.

Eran las doce de la noche y Serena paseaba por la playa sin rumbo fijo, cuando de pronto se vio asaltada por una panda de tipejos que le parecieron muy conocidos.

-Hola guapa –dijo Diamante poniéndose delante suyo- ¿Dónde está tu novio?

Ella quiso seguir andando sin hacerle ningún caso pero ellos no la iban a dejar marchar tan fácilmente.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-Déjame en paz por favor –pidió asustada.

Diamante le dio un empujón y la tiró al suelo, seguidamente se tumbo encima suyo intentando abrirle las piernas, mientras con la otra mano le tapaba la boca.

-Como ya no estás con Darien, me perteneces a mí y ¿Sabes lo que me apetece? –Ella lo miró aterrada, mientras él lograba colarse entre sus piernas- Me apetece hacerlo contigo.

Ella quiso gritar pero éste no la dejó, ya que le dijo a uno de sus colegas que le amordazara la boca, mientras tanto él la empezó a acariciar bruscamente buscando algún sitio de su ropa por donde poder meter la mano.

-Suéltala desgraciado –tras esta voz, un empujón se lo quito de encima.

-Darien –acertó a decir ella y se puso detrás de él.

Diamante y los demás se fueron corriendo ya que sabían lo violento que podía llegar a ser; de pronto Serena cayó en la arena de rodillas, llorando, él la levantó en brazos y la llevo hasta su casa; allí le dijo que se duchara y se cambiara de ropa.

-Gracias –le dijo sin mirarle.

Continuará...

Notas: Como se nota el tiempo que tengo libre con lo de la pierna, eh? Bueno, vamos a ver que les parece este nuevo capitulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios please.

Lots of Love


	9. ¿Que nos está pasando?

Él tampoco lo hizo y se fue directamente a la cocina donde le estaba preparando una tila, ella se sentó en el sillón y se percató de la foto que había encima de la mesa; eran ellos dos, por un segundo estuvo cerca de romperla pero su consciencia le dijo que no lo hiciera y la tornó otra vez donde estaba.

Salió de la cocina y le ofreció la taza, posteriormente cogió la foto y la guardo en un cajón, después se sentó en el sofá, con la mirada perdida.

-No deberías haber salido a estas horas sola –le dijo muy serio.

-Lo siento...

-¿Pero tú estás tonta o que? –La miró fijamente- Te podrían haber echo daño.

Ella se puso a llorar sin poderlo evitar, tal vez esperando una reacción cálida por su parte, pero al no percibir ningún gesto de acercamiento dejó de hacerlo; lo observó detenidamente y notó que estaba ausente.

-¿Qué nos está pasando? –dijo ésta tristemente.

Él movió la cabeza con gesto negativo, tal vez indicando que esa pregunta no estaba bien formulada, o quizás no lo sabía, no tenía la respuesta.

-No es tú culpa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué haces que lo parezca? –Se puso en pie- Me tienes confundida Darien, no se lo que te pasa, pero no quiero que juegues conmigo...

-No estoy jugando contigo.

-¡Ah no!, entonces ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con lo nuestro?

Darien la miró a los ojos con la mirada fría e insensible, esto provocó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Serena, que le hizo ponerse nerviosa; él se puso en pie a su lado.

-Entre nosotros ya no hay nada –dijo algo distante.

-¿Qué? –Se puso histérica- ¿Qué significado tuvo para ti lo que paso anoche?

No sabía que contestarle, en ese momento supo que todos las respuestas que podía darles la lastimarían, era demasiado sensible y optó por una respuesta fácil, la cual no fue muy acertada para es ocasión.

-Soy así, tus amigos tenían razón, no soy de fiar...

-¿Nunca has estado enamorado de mí, verdad? –dijo llorosa.

Ahora sí que le había pillado, era una pregunta difícil de contestar ya que si lo decía que sí le preguntaría el porque de todo aquello y en cambio si le decía que no le haría un daño impresionante a su dulce y vulnerable corazón, el cual no se merecía todo aquello, pero tenía que ser objetivo.

-No, nunca he estado enamorado de ti...

-Me estás mintiendo –dijo nerviosa- ni siquiera me miras al hablar.

Él la cogió del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta y la levantó hasta hacer que ella se pusiera de puntillas y mirándola con indiferencia le dijo duramente que solo había buscado en ella placer y robarle la novia a uno de los tíos al qué el más había odiado, cosa que había sido posible porque era un tonta confiada.

Esto le dolió como si la estuvieran arrancando el alma de cuajo, se soltó de sus manos y en un rápido movimiento le sacó la foto del bolsillo, la cogió con fuerza y cuando iba a romperla, Darien le pegó un tortazo y la tiró al suelo; ella lloraba intensamente mientras se retorcía de dolor y se agarraba el hombro derecho.

-Te dije que no volvieras a hacer nada malo respecto a ella –dijo recogiendo la foto, que había caído al suelo- Te lo avisé.

Ella sacó fuerzas y se puso en pie, lo miraba con desprecio, algo que nunca pensó que pudiera hacer y se encaró a él.

-Todo esto es por esa, yo lo sabía –dijo dolorida- Tú me dijiste que no, pero es cierto, estabas conmigo por que me parecía a ella, bueno, ella es mucho mejor que yo ¿verdad Darien? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Pues sí, ella no era tan caprichosa ni tan niña como lo eres tú.

-¿Para ti solo soy una cría? –el asintió- ¿Y por que no te quejabas cuando te acostabas conmigo? –No respondió- Bueno ya lo sé, como bien has dicho solo buscabas placer ¿no?, para ti tan solo era sexo –dijo sollozando.

Continuará...

Notas: estoy muy agradecida por vuestros comentarios. Y no os desanimeis, adoro a Darien!, ya vereis que no es tan malo!! Aunque ahora os lo parezca... :OP

Lots of Love


	10. Una mano amiga

Darien no dijo nada más, cogió el teléfono e hizo una llamada, cuando colgó le dijo a Serena que volviera a ponerse el vestido y que le devolviera la camisa, que vendrían a buscarla; al rato oyeron el claxon de un coche, ella salió y vio que era su padre, se montó y se fueron a casa.

De camino Kenji, su padre le preguntó que era lo que había pasado y su hija no le contestó a ninguna de las preguntas que le iba haciendo; cuando llegaron subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo, seguidamente se acostó y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de su padre, quien se quedó a su lado hasta que quedó dormida.

Kenji, llamó a Andrew y se lo contó, éste le dijo que por la mañana iría a ver como se encontraba y que sobretodo la dejara descansar, que lo necesitaba y que él hiciera lo mismo.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Andrew decidió ir a hacerle una visita a Darien; cuando llegó a la dirección que Kenji le había facilitado, lo vio sentado en la terraza y éste, nada más verle bajó y le abrió la puerta.

-Entra –le dijo- Sabía que vendrías –afirmó muy seguro- Te estaba esperando, tengo que hablar contigo.

Andrew se lo pensó durante un minuto y entró algo extrañado en la casa y vio que estaba sentado, con un cigarrillo en la boca y un vaso de algo que parecía whisky en una copa en la mano.

-No sabía que eras aficionado a las drogas blandas –dijo sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

-Todo esto es por culpa de... –se calló.

-Dilo Darien¡Dilo! –Se levantó- ¡Es culpa de Serena¿Verdad?

-No Andrew, no –bajó la cabeza- todo es por mi culpa, por mi estúpida manía de hacer daño a las personas a las que más quiero...

-¿Por qué lo haces? Que yo sepa no te ha hecho nada.

-Si es todo lo contrario, lo que pasa es que me recuerda tanto a...

-¿Serenity? –Dijo sarcásticamente- Pero acuérdate que no es ella, si no una chica muy inocente que te quiere de verdad.

Mientras Darien le explicaba a Andrew todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y por el corazón, Serena salía a escondidas de su casa en compañía de aquella gatita que se encontró.

Fueron al parque, a pasear y a aclarar un poco los pensamientos que en ese momento le venían a la mente, cuando de pronto un chico se acercó a ella sigilosamente y con una voz bastante agradable le preguntó que hacía allí a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué te importa a ti?

-Sinceramente no debería importarme en absoluto pero en vista de la carita que tienes y de la hora que es, debe ser por algo muy grave.

Serena miró a los ojos de aquel chico de cabello oscuro, tenía la mirada sincera, y le daba confianza, sus ojos azul zafiro indicaban que no le mentía cuando le preguntaba preocupado por su estado de ánimo, así que decidió sincerarse con él.

-Pues lo que me ocurre es que...

Él le puso la mano suavemente en la boca para que se callara, ella quedó perpleja, al momento se la quitó.

-Primero tenemos que presentarnos –dijo tendiéndole la mano- Soy Seiya.

-Yo soy Serena –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes una sonrisa preciosa y muy dulce y apostaría a que tú también lo eres – apuntó.

Se sentaron en un banco y empezó a explicarle su historia con Darien, él la miraba atentamente, intentando no perder ningún detalle de aquel relato.

Cuando hubo acabado de explicárselo por encima, él la miró y la cogió de la barbilla suavemente y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras mal, verdad pequeña? –dijo abrazándola.

Ella asintió, esa palabra tan cariñosa le había hecho avivar en su memoria a su amor, el que con tanto cariño le había puesto aquel apodo; Sintió ganas de dejar hablar a su corazón y éste no tuvo otra opción que ponerse a llorar, elección que enseguida empezó a reflejarse en su rostro cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, Seiya la apretó más fuerte todavía contra su pecho.

Pasado más o menos una hora, él se ofreció amablemente a acompañarla a casa, por lo que ella aceptó encantada; Llegaron hasta la puerta de casa y ella vio que su padre estaba levantado y miraba por la ventana.

-Gracias –le dijo con su suave voz- Cuando quieras, ya sabes, aquí tienes una amiga.

-Yo debería darte las gracias –la tomó de la mano y se la besó- Hiciste mi primera noche en la ciudad, inolvidable –ella sonrió tímidamente- Espero que todas las chicas sean como tú –le volvió a besar- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Seiya.

Entró en casa, su padre estaba alteradísimo y al verla tan tranquila, se lo reprochó con un vendaval de preguntas.

-¿Quién era ese chico?, Nunca lo había visto por aquí, además ¿que hacías a estas horas con él?

-Pues no se muy bien quien era –él la miró perplejo- Pero no te preocupes, no me ha hecho nada.

-Eres una inconsciente –le dijo echándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

Ella sin hacerle caso se fue a la habitación, se puso una camisola rosa de ositos y se metió en la cama; no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico de cabellos oscuros, ojos azul zafiro y mirada cálida. Pensaba en sí lo volvería a ver y así se quedó dormida.

Continuará...

Notas: Y ahora me matais!! Noooo please que soy jovencita... jijiji. Solo os dire una cosa y es, que todo tiene su porque.

Lots of Love


	11. ¡Sorpresa!

Ya de día, Andrew salió de casa de Darien, por el camino coincidió con Kenji y fueron juntos a casa de éste último a visitar a su hija.

-Sere, despierta –susurraba Andy.

Ella abrió los ojos despacio, se encontraba cansada pero cuando lo vio, se sentó en la cama y le besó dulcemente en la mejilla; estuvieron hablando un rato, pero como le había prometido a Darien no le dijo nada de lo que le contó a noche pasada. Llegó la hora de comer y padre e hija le invitaron a comer pero éste les dijo que tenía prisa que su hermano llegó ayer por la tarde y hoy le habían invitado a comer a casa.

-Pasaos después –le dijo Serena- Me gustaría conocerle.

Él asintió, posteriormente se marchó hacía su casa, mientras ella se metía en la cocina a prepararle la comida a su padre, ya que se tenía que marchar esa misma tarde a otro de sus viajes.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, Serena estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina, cuando picaron a la puerta, se quitó el delantal y se arregló un poco el pelo, sabía que eran Andrew y su hermano, y quería causarle buena impresión, pero cuando abrió la impresión se la llevó ella.

-Hola Sere –le dijo la bonita voz de Seiya- ¿Sorprendida, eh? Yo me he quedado igual cuando me ha dicho que era aquí.

-¡Así que sois hermanos! –Exclamó- Es fantástico, nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

Entraron en el salón, Serena lo tenía todo preparado para tomar algo. Estuvieron un par de horas charlando; les contó que su padre se había ido de viaje y que estaría un par de meses fuera.

-Entonces tienes la casa para ti solita –Seiya miró a Andrew cómplicemente- ¿Darás alguna que otra fiestecita? –dijo viendo lo responsable que parecía.

-Oh no –respondió rápidamente- Yo nunca hago esas cosas, mi padre me lo tiene terminantemente prohibido.

-Pero él nunca lo sabrá...

-No, no –dijo con su carita de niña buena- No me gusta desobedecerle, nunca lo haría, él confía plenamente en mí.

-Eres un sol –dijo besándola en la frente- Una perfecta niña modelo a seguir y encima bonita.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y le obsequió con un beso en la cara mientras Andrew se ponía en pie y les decía que tenía que ir a unos recados acompañando a Rei, al oír el nombre ambos silbaron y susurraron, por lo que éste se fue rojo como un tomate.

Seiya y Serena aún tardaron unos minutos en dejar de reírse de la cara de Andy y cuando lo hicieron oyeron que alguien picaba a la puerta; ella se levantó y cuando abrió, Darien estaba fuera con la expresión seria.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo cogiéndola del brazo.

-Lo siento Darien pero yo no tengo nada que decirte y creo que tú ya me dijiste bastante ¿No crees? –se soltó de su brazo.

Seiya al sentir el nombre y la forma de decirlo supuso que necesitaba un cable y salió a la puerta poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Quién es ese tío? –Preguntó Darien enfurecido- ¿Qué hace en tu casa a estas horas?

-Eso es cosa nuestra ¿No te parece? –le respondió él interponiéndose entre ambos, ya que pensó que podía tener una reacción violenta contra ella.

Continuará...

Notas: No os quejareis!!! Por lo menos actualizo muy rápido... Os quiero a todos y todas!!

Lots of Love


	12. Tregua

Pero se equivocó, ya que Darien le asestó un fuerte golpe a Seiya en el estómago que hizo que cayera al suelo inmediatamente mientras éste otro le daba violentas patadas, Serena enseguida se puso delante de Darien e intentó hacer que cesara en sus golpes, éste loco de rabia sin querer la empujó; ambos vieron como caía al suelo de espaldas y perdía el conocimiento por culpa de un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Estás loco? –gritó Seiya mientras se reincorporaba e iba hasta donde había caído Serena.

Entre los dos la levantaron del suelo y la tumbaron en el sofá; Darien temeroso de haberle causado algún mal mayor llamó a una ambulancia, por su parte Seiya utilizó un método mucho más rápido; impregnó un trozo de algodón en alcohol e hizo que lo respirara, aquel remedio la reanimó aunque tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos completamente y cuando lo hizo vio a Seiya a su lado y a Darien sentado en una silla, se le veía nervioso y tenía un cigarrillo en la mano.

-Me dijiste que no lo hacías a menudo –le dijo ella recostándose en el sofá.

-Sere –se acercó hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado- Nos dejas a solas un momento por favor –le pidió a Seiya.

Ella le miró y con un gesto le indicó que estaría bien, que fuera a la cocina, cuando lo hizo se sentó y le dijo a él que también lo hiciera, pero no lo hizo, solo bajó la cabeza.

-Perdóname Serena –le tomó las manos- Se que te he hecho mucho daño y estoy muy arrepentido, pero te aseguro que si tú quieres a partir de hoy todo cambiará.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no me estás mintiendo Darien? –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

Él la besó en la frente y le puso su mano en su musculoso pecho, ésta notó que el corazón le latía fuertemente, él la miró con delicadeza y en ese mismo tono le habló.

-No se que hacer ni que decir para que me creas –fue bajando la voz hasta que se le cortó, seguidamente prosiguió- Solo puedo añadir una cosa y es que el dolor que siento dentro por la estupidez que cometí no se irá fácilmente.

Darien sacó algo de su bolsillo de su chaqueta, ella se dio cuenta de que eran las fotos de Serenity, éste se las puso a ella sobre las rodillas y le acercó unas tijeras, pero ella se negó con la cabeza.

-No Darien, -se las devolvió- Guárdalas, quizás te arrepientas con el tiempo –el hizo un gesto de incomprensión- No hace falta que las rompas, no me importa que las tengas, pero... me gustaría que entendieras que forman parte de tu pasado y yo...

Ella acercó sus labios a la boca de Darien y le besó dulcemente, fue un beso corto y él buscó que prosiguiera y fuera más intenso pero ella con una sonrisa dulce y pícara se separó y se puso en pie, él hizo lo mismo y acercándose a ella la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y ambos volvieron a sentir la llamada del amor, de algo que no podían dejar que volviera a escapar de sus manos.

En aquel mismo instante, Seiya salió de la cocina y vio la imagen, en un principio se indignó y vio que era una locura que volviera con él tan pronto y sin pensarlo pero al verla tan feliz no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuese intentar aceptar el echo de que aquella inocente chica volviera a los brazos de aquel que tanto daño le había causado.

-¡Perdón! –Exclamó Seiya- Siento interrumpir, pero es que me tengo que marchar, tengo algo de prisa.

-Lo siento –se excusó ella- Se me había pasado por completo que seguías en la cocina, no tienes por que disculparte.

-Tranquila, no importa- ella le acompañó hasta la puerta- Espero que estés en los cierto con lo que estás haciendo puesto que yo no estoy muy seguro.

Ella le besó en la mejilla suavemente, no obstante fue un beso fraternal, ya que ella, al ser hija única le había tomado por el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

-Gracias Seiya – dijo con su dulce voz- Te lo agradezco en el alma, pero le quiero con el corazón y si me equivoco, me dolerá, pero se aprende de cada fallo ¿no es así? Por favor déjame ver si estoy o no en lo cierto por mi misma.


	13. Protegeré tu sonrisa

Seiya se despidió y se fue a dar una vuelta, ya que había algo en su cabeza que no sabía lo que era pero no hacía más que darle vueltas y necesitaba pensar, pensar en lo que le estaba pasando con aquella chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, aunque lo que le había llegado al corazón era la dulce e inocente sonrisa de Serena; mientras la otra vez pareja preparaba algo para cenar en la cocina entre juegos y risas.

-Sere, lo admito, ni siquiera se freír un huevo –dijo con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, aunque ya había roto dos docenas de vajillas como mínimo.

-No te preocupes ya me encargaré yo, por que lo que se dice tú ya has ensuciado bastante –dijo señalando toda la harina que había en el suelo.

Darien cogió el saco de la harina y se vertió un poco en la mano y con total discreción fue hacía ella y le manchó la cara con ésta.

-Upps, lo siento, creo que siempre lo ensucio todo, incluso a ti.

Dicho esto ambos comenzaron una batalla de harina en la que no se salvó ni la pobre gata, la cual quedó toda embadurnada.

La guerra siguió hasta que Darien en un rápido movimiento la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí hasta llegar a besarla apasionadamente en los labios, ésta movida por la pasión dejó que Darien entrara en su boca y tímidamente ofreció la suya sin resistencia; el beso se fue alargando cada vez más y cada vez se fue haciendo más fogoso mientras sus manos ya buscaban las caricias hacia otras partes de sus cuerpos y empezaban a desabrocharse los primeros botones de sus ropas.

-Quiero hacerte el amor Serena –le susurró Darien mientras la subía encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Ella entreabrió sus piernas haciéndole ver que también lo deseaba, cosa que él comprendió enseguida y aprovechó para colarse en medio de éstas; en poco más de unos minutos, se habían desprendido de la ropa, Darien la recostó hacía atrás con suma delicadeza y atrayéndola de las caderas, la penetró tan intensamente que hasta ella misma se sorprendió a la vez que gimió de placer; sus movimientos eran firmes pero a la vez suaves; no tardaron mucho en encontrar el éxtasis final y cuando lo hicieron se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar.

-Aquí no acaba esto –dijo él con picardía.

Acto seguido la levantó en brazos y la llevó al sofá donde la tumbó y le volvió a hacer el amor, solo que esta vez más dulcemente, cosa que ella le agradeció muchísimo, ya que era de la manera que más le gustaba.

-Estoy agotada –le dijo suavemente mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho- Te quiero mucho Darien –le dio un beso sobre su corazón.

Él la besó en la frente y en el pelo y la rodeó con sus brazos, se durmieron en seguida ya que el cansancio había hecho mella en ellos; Serena tuvo sueños muy dulces, como que en un futuro se casarían y tendrían un montón de niños, pero Darien por su parte tuvo una amarga pesadilla que se le iba repitiendo ya desde hacía un par de semanas, era como un mal presentimiento de algo que les esperaba y que a ella no le sentaría nada bien ya que en su sueño la veía cubierta de sangre y llorando desconsoladamente mientras él no podía hacer nada por ayudarla; durante toda la noche tuvo ese turbio sueño que se le iba repitiendo constantemente y que le iba desvelando cada cierto tiempo; pensó que lo mejor sería no contarle nada para no ensombrecer su alegría.

Pasaron la noche junto a la chimenea; Darien acariciaba con mucho cariño el suave cabello de Serena, el cual al ser tan claro y brillante reflejaba los caprichosos colores que desprendían las llamas de la chimenea.

-Te quiero Sere –le susurró Darien al oído.

De pronto y cuando la habitación estaba en profundo silencio Serena dejó escapar un gemido tan sumamente angelical que hizo que todos y cada uno de los muros del duro corazón de su chico se derribaran por completo, dejando así un amor puro y sincero hacía ella, que la convertían en lo más importante para él, en su motivo para seguir viviendo y en su tesoro más codiciado.

-Mi dulce y pequeña Serena, jamás dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, daré mi vida por ti si fuera preciso, incluso mataría solo si tú me lo pidieras –Darien pronunció estas palabras como si fuesen una promesa que mantendría toda su vida.

Continuará...

Notas: Esto es como un coche... o le ponemos gasoil o no funciona... y mi gasoil son vuestros comentarios!!

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que están apoyando esta historia:

Darien Chiba : TE AMO, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, YO TAMBIEN DESEO UNIR NUESTRAS VIDAS

Moon-Chiba

LaBoBa

Saly-luna

lady

EmmaRiddle

daianapotter

KIRA

Stephie Chiba

marinlucero chiba

PSICOLOK

serenalucy

jaz021

serenitychiva

Erill

Y a todas esas personas que la han leido (que yo lo se) y no me han dejado review... (lloros) que no cuesta nada, es gratuito!!

Lots of love


	14. Estrechando lazos

Ya de día Serena se levantó y empezó a preparar el desayuno, cuando de pronto notó que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

-Buenos días preciosa –le dijo Darien dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Ese es nuestro desayuno?

-La verdad es que no, solo es el tuyo –él la miró- Tenía demasiada hambre y no te he podido esperar, lo siento.

Ambos sonrieron; mientras él desayunaba Serena fue limpiando un poco el salón, la cocina y subió a hacer la cama, cuando bajó se encontró a Darien fregando los platos y con una sonrisa burlona murmuró:

-Se te van a estropear las uñas –se rió- Perdón, pero es que me resulta muy cómico el hecho de verte con un delantal puesto.

Decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el parque, ya que habían arreglado el lago y ahora se podía pasear por él con bonitas barcas. Cuando llegaron todas las embarcaciones estaban ocupadas cosa que frustró a Serena.

-No te preocupes –le dijo acariciándole la cara- Haré algo por ti para que te sientas mejor. Cierra los ojos.

Ella obedeció divertida por la sugerencia y se sentó en un banco con la cara escondida entre sus dos pequeñas y blancas manos; poco después de un minuto sintió que Darien le pedía que se levantara y que abriera los ojos lentamente, cuando los abrió se encontró con un dulce y rosa algodón de azúcar.

-¿Cómo sabías que me encantan? –preguntó mientras empezaba a degustarlo.

-Bueno es muy simple, una chica tan dulce como tú tiene que alimentarse de cosas dulces y que otra cosa le puede gustar más a una inocente niña como tú...

-¡Yo no soy una niña! –exclamó con una expresión tan infantil que a él se le removió el alma.

-Claro que sí lo eres –la abrazó- Eres mi pequeña, mi niña pequeña –se besaron en los labios.

Se sentaron en el banco mientras ella se comía el algodón; él se quedaba embelesado mirándola, le parecía un sueño de chica, un pequeño angelito caído del cielo solo para él, el cual había venido para salvarle de aquella mala vida que estaba llevando.

Andrew iba paseando de la mano de Rei, cuando de repente los vio, no supo si alegrarse o no pero se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola chicos –les dijo- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Pues creo que lo mismo que vosotros –dijo ella pícaramente- Dar un romántico paseo con nuestras parejas ¿no?

Andrew y Rei se sonrojaron un poco ya que era la primera cita que tenían como novios pero se les pasó en seguida ya que Serena tuvo la idea de que fueran los cuatro a comer a algún sitio.

Fueron a Crown Center, no es que fuera un restaurante de lujo pero a los cuatro les encantaban sus hamburguesas con patatas, y así todos pasaron una agradable comida; los chicos hablando de coches y motos y las chicas de ropa y cosas así.

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a la playa, a pasear y a charlar un rato en los diferentes bares que por allí había.

Pasados un par de meses, la pareja se convirtió en una de las más populares de todas las del instituto, por no decir la más popular; eran guapos, simpáticos y se relacionaban con todo tipo de gente, por eso eran invitados a todas las fiestas, incluso Darien había dejado de ser tan orgulloso y simpatizaba con bastante gente, sobretodo con Andrew, se habían convertidos en buenos amigos y eso a Serena le encantaba, se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Cariño, esta tarde saldré con Andrew –le comentó Darien- ¿Te importa?

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó ella- Es bueno que a veces salgamos con nuestros amigos, si no al final nos aburriremos siempre de lo mismo –se quedó pensativa- ¿No te estarás enamorando de él, verdad? –dijo casi riéndose.

-Ja, ja y ja. Eres un sol de chica –la besó en la mejilla- ¿Cenamos juntos esta noche? Reservaré una mesa en algún bonito restaurante¿Qué te parece?

-Simplemente genial, pero ¿No significará que mi comida no es buena? –dijo con carita de niña buena.

-No, no –se apresuró a decir Darien- lo que pasa es que esta noche quiero hacer algo por ti y he decidido invitarte a cenar fuera.

Y así, día tras día pasaron varios meses de amor y buen entendimiento, algunos conflictos, los típicos en todas las parejas, que ocasionaban alguna discusión pero como Darien decía eran la salsa de la relación, si todo fuera perfecto sería demasiado monótono, aburrido siempre de que no hubiese ningún imprevisto, y conociendo su forma de ser rebelde y aventurera que mejor que una chica dulce y romántica para compensar tanto orgullo y rebeldía.

-A sido una verdadera suerte conocer a alguien como Sere –confesó Darien a Andrew una tarde en Crown Center- me ha hecho sentar la cabeza y le agradeceré siempre todo lo que ha hecho y hace por mí, es justo lo que necesitaba para sentar mi loca y confusa cabeza.

-Lo cierto es que sí, si no hubiese sido por ella creo que jamás te hubiera considerado mi mejor amigo, eras demasiado peligroso para mi gusto, pero mira lo que son las cosas.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos en señal de amistad, gesto que vino acompañado de unas miradas cómplices al ver aparecer a Serena por la puerta junto a Rei, las cuales les miraron sospechosamente.

-Buenas tardes chicas –saludaron al unísono los chicos.

-¿Qué os pasa?- preguntó Rei con cierta curiosidad- ¿Acaso estabais hablando de nosotras?

Darien y Andrew se miraron y guiñándose un ojo las miraron cada uno a la novia del otro y con un tono algo pícaro les dijeron que sí.

-Pues veréis... habíamos pensado que...

Continuará...

Notas: Re-Gracias por vuestros reviews!! No me canso de agradeceros la molestia de tomar su tiempo en escribirme!!

Lots of Love


	15. Una noche diferente

-Es que queremos hacer un cambio de parejas, pero solo esta noche ¿Qué os parece? –preguntó Darien.

Ellas se miraron y susurraron algo entre ellas, cosa que a los chicos les pareció muy lógico y con una sonrisita Serena miró cariñosamente a Andrew.

-De acuerdo, estaré encantada de salir esta noche contigo, lo pasaremos en grande- le dijo sentándose en sus rodillas y rodeándose la cintura con los brazos de éste- estoy deseando probar lo que no me atreví cuando salimos juntos.

Rei hizo lo mismo y sentada en las rodillas de Darien le acarició la mejilla con cariño y le dijo lo bien que lo pasarían esa noche.

Ya de noche las chicas estaban en casa de Rei arreglándose para la cita de por la noche; Rei eligió una minifalda y un top palabra de honor en color negro que le sentaba de maravilla, Sere sin embargo optó por uno de sus vestiditos de color rosa que le daba ese toque de ingenuidad que a los chicos les resultaba de lo mas sexy.

-¿Crees que sabrán que les hemos pillado en su bromita? .preguntó Serena a Rei mientras se retocaba sus dos coletitas rubias.

-No sé, pero no estaría mal pegarse un lote con tu novio –dijo en tono burlón.

-Ja ja y ja, mira como me río bonita –dijo algo celosa.

Dieron las nueve y media y los chicos se presentaron en casa de las chicas, Darien miró a su amigo algo confuso, pero éste le tranquilizó con una palmada en la espalda.

-Tranquilo hombre, ya se habrán dado cuenta de la broma-dijo Andrew aunque casi no se lo creía ni el mismo.

Al momento Rei abrió la puerta, cuando su novio la vio vestida tan sexy casi estalla, pero Darien hizo que aguantara y no explotara todavía.

Ella llamó a Serena mientras se ponía su abrigo también negro mientras Serena salía con una chaqueta de peluche rosa, que por casualidad era la favorita de su chico; el cual la miró con cierto deseo en sus ojos, cosa que todos notaron e hizo que ella se sintiera sexy, deseable, pero también hizo que se excitara y que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, con solo notar en la mirada de su novio todo lo que le gustaría mimarla y amarla.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Rei mientras se colgaba del brazo de Darien, algo entusiasmada por la idea de salir con él.

-Sí, vayámonos – dijo Serena pasando de hacer lo mismo con Andrew, cosa que a éste no le sentó muy bien.

Una vez en el cine, Andrew intentó pasar el brazo por los hombros de Serena, momento culminante que hizo que Darien estallara.

-Mira tío¿Creo que te estás pasando? –Dijo con el tono y el gesto más celoso y enfadado jamás demostrado por un tipo así- Pásate otra vez y te arranco el bazo.

-¡Tranquilízate Darien! –Exclamó Serena asustada- Es obvio que solo estaba bromeando¿Verdad Andy?

-¡Claro, claro, dijo agarrando a su novia –Si todos sabemos perfectamente que todo esto era una broma ¿No, chicas?

Ambas asintieron y Serena tomando a su novio del cuello le dio un besito en la cara para ver si conseguía calmarlo, cosa que él fingió para que se quedara más tranquila, pero de reojo miró a Andrew, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno de todas formas terminaremos la velada como tenía que haber empezado desde el principio- dijo Darien sentándose al lado de su novia y abrazándola- Cada oveja con su pareja ¿no chicos?

La noche fue transcurriendo apaciblemente, las dos parejas disfrutaron de la película y más tarde de una agradable cena en un bonito restaurante acompañada de algo de música romántica.

-La comida es deliciosa –afirmó Serena con tal de animar la cena.

-Eso parece –respondió Andrew- aunque la compañía también ayuda a que la comida sepa más deliciosa aún si cabe –le dijo mirándola fijamente a sus intensamente azulados ojos que se abrieron sorprendidos por el comentario.

Darien le echo una mirada de esas que matan que hizo que volviera a bajar la cabeza al plato y siguiera comiendo pero con el miedo metido en el cuerpo.

Cuando salieron del restaurante se dirigieron dando un paseo hacía la playa que estaba unas calles más abajo; era una noche preciosa, con el cielo lleno de estrellas y la mar tan en calma y relajada que a más de uno le hubiese gustado dormir allí mismo.

-Hace una noche espléndida –exclamó Rei entusiasmada- ¿no opinas lo mismo cariño? –dijo sentándose sobre la arena e invitando a su novio a hacerlo.

Darien mientras tanto, muy caballeroso él, puso su cazadora de cuero sobre los hombros de su chica, y asentándose en la arena, la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Y eso? –Exclamó sorprendida- ¿A que se debe tanta caballerosidad?

-Por que te quiero y por que no quiero que tu delicada piel siento lo fría que está la arena ni tampoco se ensucié tu vestidito.

Ella agradeció el gesto que su chico había tenido de una manera un tanto especial; lo lanzó hacia atrás y tumbándose sobre su cuerpo empezó a besarle dulcemente, hasta que de repente introdujo su lengua en la boca de Darien, haciendo que el beso fuera mucho más apasionada, hasta hacer que la otra pareja sintiese un morbo increíble y no pudiera reprimir las miradas claras y directas hacia aquellas personas que no hacían otra cosa que demostrar como se querían y deseaban al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tan interesante es? –apuntó la voz de un chico que a Andrew le recordó a alguien- Hola hermanito.

-¡Seiya!

Continuará...

Notas: Vuelvo a agradecer los comentarios y las peticiones de subir un nuevo capitulo, Gracias amigs!!!

marinlucero chiba

Moon-Chiba

serenalucy

usako Suyi

Saly-luna

Yriel Moon

Yenara

Maskrena

dianazul

Lady

LaBoba

Muacks a todas!!

Lots of love


	16. Que es lo que siento

-¡Seiya! –El nombre hizo que Serena se reincorporara enseguida- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí a estas horas?

-Pues si no me equivoco creo que lo mismo que vosotros –dijo señalando el coche- He venido con mi chica.

Seiya miró a Serena mientras se levantaba y la encontró más bonita que nunca, le saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza que ésta casi no pudo percibir por la oscuridad del momento; por su parte Darien no se alegró tanto de verle y ni siquiera lo saludo, se volvió a sentar y pasó olímpicamente de su presencia.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?, no te veía desde hacía meses –se quejó su hermano- ¿En que has estado tan ocupado? –preguntó algo curioso y mirando hacía el coche que había detrás de ellos.

-Como ya te he dicho hermanito, he venido con mi novia –dijo mirando de reojo la extraña reacción que sufría Serena con el comentario- Cuando tiempo sin veros chicos, veo que seguís siendo una pareja, me alegro –dijo con un tono algo irónico mirándoles fijamente.

Darien se levantó y cogió a su chica de la cintura, con cierto orgullo y algo de chulería, la atrajo hacía sí y la besó apasionadamente, mientras ella ponía sus grandes ojos sobre los de Seiya, haciendo que este tragara saliva pues un deseo le recorrió el cuerpo.

Hicieron una hoguera con unos cartones y unas maderas que encontraron y sentados alrededor de ella, estuvieron hablando de lo que habían echo en esos meses.

-Bueno Kakyu, cuéntanos algo de ti –pidió Rei a la chica que acompañaba a su cuñado- ¿De dónde eres?

Kakyu les contó que había conocido a Seiya cuando éste fue a Japón, en unos de sus múltiples viajes; les contó a grandes rasgos como se conocieron y como empezaron a salir y que todo les iba a las mil maravillas.

-Sere, puedo hablar un segundo contigo –pidió Seiya mientras se ponía en pie, ella asintió.

Darien se quedó algo intranquilo y a punto estuvo de soltarle alguna fresca, pero se mantuvo a raya, ya que le había prometido a su novia que se comportaría como todo un caballero.

Se alejaron bastante de los demás y de la luz del fuego, a ella le sorprendió bastante ese gesto de buscar intimidad o algo así, pero le siguió callada hasta que él paró y la tomó de las manos suavemente, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre vosotros? –le preguntó con sinceridad al hablar- Me fui algo inquieto, pero tenía miedo a hacerte daño con mis advertencias y mis presentimientos.

-Pues como puedes apreciar tus presagios no estaban bien fundados –dijo soltándose las manos- Él me quiere y yo a él.

-Yo no dudo que el te quiera –Seiya se puso muy serio- Lo que me preocupa es que no sepa apreciar que eres una chica muy vulnerable y que aunque te ame, un chico como él no puede evitar hacer daño, aunque sea sin quererlo...

-¡Te equivocas! –Dijo enfadada y bastante molesta por el comentario- No sabes lo que lo que estás diciendo, todos creen saber lo que es mejor para mí, pero lo cierto es que nadie sabe nada, ni de mí ni de él ¡Nadie!

-Lo siento –se disculpó- No pretendía molestarte.

-¿Por qué no queréis aceptarle?, cuando está delante todo va bien, pero en cuanto no está le critican y le tachan de cruel y déspota... cuando en realidad no es así, sólo... solo finge serlo para que no le hagan daño... solo por eso ¿Tan difícil es admitirle entre nosotros? Es una persona y como tal tiene su corazón.

Dicho esto una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla mientras la suave luz de la luna hacía que brillara con una intensidad tan infinita que parecía que de sus bellos ojos brotaban diamantes.

Pasaron varios minutos así, ella lloraba y él la miraba sin saber lo que hacer o que decirle, temiendo que esto último la hiriera aún más.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? –Preguntó la voz de Darien- ¿Te ha hecho algo? Porque si es así lo mato.

Serena se abrazó al cuerpo de su novio el cual la apretó suavemente y dejó que reposara la cabeza en su pecho y que sollozara; Seiya por su parte se fue junto a los demás y los dejó solos.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Andrew al ver la cara de su hermano- ¿Estás bien?

Seiya asintió con un leve gesto, luego cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y hundió la cabeza y apretó los ojos con fuerza; no sabía por que sentía eso, no sabía por que quería interponerse entre ellos, bueno si lo sabía pero no podía admitirlo... estaba enamorado de ella, desde el primer momento en que la vio llorando por que le habían echo daño y ahora lo hacía por su culpa.

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS: Quiero agradecer a todas y todos vuestro apoyo para que siga escribiendo!! Gracias!!

Lots of Love


	17. Llamada

-Sere cariño, ¿te encuentras mejor? –le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas de los ojos y le levantaba suavemente la barbilla.

-Lo que estoy es harta de que me digan lo que es mejor para mí –le miró a los ojos- Quiero decidir yo mi futuro, y tú eres mi futuro.

Después de decir esto, Darien la besó tiernamente, primero en la frente y después en los labios.

-Serena, siéntate por favor –ella obedeció, y él hizo lo mismo- Escúchame atentamente –le tomó las manos- Aunque la gente me critiqué o no, quiero decirte que lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar, te voy a querer igual.

-Ya pero es que...

-Pero es que nada Sere –Darien se puso serio de repente- Me da igual lo que digan de mí, lo que me preocupa es que todo eso te afecte a ti y te duela y eso es lo que no me gusta.

Esta vez fue él el que abrazó a su chica que a los pocos segundos se fundió en el abrazo con él, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, hasta que ella buscó sus labios y empezó a explorarlos casi imperceptiblemente, seguidamente él se lanzó un poco más y decidió hacer que las lenguas también entraran en el juego; Darien fue recostándola con suavidad hacía atrás, hasta que de repente Sere, como en un sobresalto separó su cuerpo del de su chico.

-Venga Darien, vamos, nos están esperando- dijo intentando disimular algo.

-Está bien cielo, vamos.

Cuando llegaron junto a los demás. Seiya se reincorporó y miró todos y cada una de las expresiones y gestos que Serena adoptaba, mientras se sentaba junto a su chico; de repente entre el bullicio de mas de una conversación, sin quererlo, sin buscarlo, por algo más de un par de segundos, la mirada de Seiya que estaba posada en la dulce joven, se cruzó con la de ésta, la cual sin saber muy bien el porqué sintió un escalofrío que hizo que se le erizara la piel, cosa que hizo que dejara de mirar a sus cálidos ojos azul mar.

-Darien – dijo con su suave voz- va siendo hora de que me vaya yendo a casa, mi padre debe e estar preocupado- se excusó.

-Está bien cariño- se puso en pie- Nos vemos mañana chicos, que paséis una agradable velada.

Dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron hacia casa sin mediar palabra, caminaban a la par, él caminaba tranquilo, mientras ella estaba totalmente sumergida en un pensamiento que no podía escapar de su mente, se la veía nerviosa como nunca, era extraño en ella, era como si se sintiese culpable de algo; su chico lo notó con solo mirarle a la cara.

-Sere –se paró frente a ella- ¿Te pasa algo cielo? Te noto un tanto extraña y me preocupas, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada –solo dijo esto sumado junto a una de sus sonrisas, pero ésta fue la primera vez que dejó escapar una sonrisa irreal, se le veía a la legua que algo le pasaba.

No quiso insistir más y prosiguieron el camino hasta casa de la chica, la cual se despidió con un beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente cerró la puerta y se fue a la cuarto sin saludar siquiera a su padre que estaba en el sofá esperándola.

La noche se fue tornando lentamente fría, el cielo empezó a cubrirse con nubes negras que taparon la luna en cuestión de minutos; ambas parejas decidieron que era mejor volver a casa, y así lo hicieron.

Eran las dos de la mañana, había comenzado a llover; Serena estaba asomado a la ventana, estaba pensativa, tenía en mente tan sólo la mirada de Seiya, esa mirada que la paralizaba, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

Continuará...


	18. Cuando llueve, el cielo llora

No hubo contestación pero sabia quien era, estaba segura de que su intuición no la traicionaría y se aventuro a hablarle.

-Se que eres tú Seiya –dijo tímidamente- Se que eres tú, puesto que yo también pensaba llamarte ahora.

-Sí, soy yo –respondió ya con seguridad- Necesito verte ahora, tenemos que hablar.

Ella le dijo que sí y quedaron en el parque a pesar de la lluvia; estaba nerviosa, realmente no sabía lo que pasaría pero si sabía que algunas cosas cambiarían, pero no quería hacer daño su novio.

Cuando llegó él ya estaba allí, de pie en la entrada, llevaba un abrigo negro y un paraguas del mismo color, tenía una expresión seria pero en sus ojos se hacía visible un extraño brillo, desde esa distancia no se podía distinguir si eran lágrimas o simplemente le brillaban de felicidad así que tímidamente se acercó a él.

-Buenas noches preciosa –vio que el saludo hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran y eso le gustó- ¿Tienes frío?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar se encontró con el abrigo de Seiya sobre los hombros y los brazos de éste le rodearon la cintura sin vacilar ni un segundo.

-Tenemos que hablar –le dijo casi en un susurro la dulce voz de Serena.

De repente en un impulso suave, lento Seiya posó sus labios en los de la chica, ésta al sentirlo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa pero al sentir la calidez del beso los cerró y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Se fueron separando lentamente, sus miradas estaban posadas la del uno en la del otro, sin vergüenza, la timidez la dejaron a un lado cuando de pronto él le susurró:

-Te quiero desde el primer día que te vi. –le dijo mientras la tomaba suavemente de la barbilla- Eres la chica más bonita y más dulce que nunca he conocido.

Al escuchar esas palabras no pudo reprimir por más tiempo las ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza, de sentirlo cerca de su pecho y de su corazón, pero sin mencionar ni una palabra.

Habrían pasado poco más de cinco minutos, cuando de pronto Seiya se separó de ella y la invitó a seguir charlando en casa, puesto que hacía frío y continuaba lloviendo, ella aceptó.

-Tienes una casa preciosa- comentó Serena al ver el salón- Te felicito eres uno de los pocos hombres que conozco con un poco de gusto.

-Gracias- bajó la cabeza en un gesto de caballerosidad y seguidamente la invitó a sentarse en el sofá.

Llevaban un rato sentados uno al lado del otro pero sin mirarse cuando de repente ella se giró hacia él para decirle algo, pero no pudo; en cuanto tornó la cabeza para hablarle se volvió a topar con los labios de él que la esperaban ansiosos de ofrecerle todo su cariño.

La fue recostando hacía atrás suavemente, hasta que la tuvo totalmente bajo su cuerpo, las respiraciones eran profundas, excitadas, sus besos empezaron a subir de tono y entraron en juego alguna que otra tímida caricia por parte de él, el cual aprovechó para desabrocharle algún que otro botón de la blusa.

-¡No! –Dijo de súbito ella- No puedo hacerlo.

Se puso en pie y se abrochó la camisa mientras caminaba hacía el abrigo que permanecía sobre una silla del salón, inmediatamente él se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento Sere, no pretendía incomodarte...

-No Seiya –lo miró con cierta decepción- Soy yo –las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos-Casi traiciono a Darien.

-Pero...

-¡No! –le interrumpió- Le quiero, y por nada del mundo sería capaz de hacerle daño, nunca...

Mientras decía estas palabras abrió la puerta y se marchó corriendo, sin embargo él se quedo inmóvil junto a la entrada.

Serena corrió y corrió hasta casi quedar exhausta, sus lágrimas se entremezclaban con la lluvia, cuando sin saber por dónde ni cómo se encontró con un coche de frente que la arroyó, cayó inconsciente al suelo mientras el coche huía despavorido carretera abajo.

_Continuará..._

_Notas: Hola!! Siento mucho el no haber podido actualizar antes, pero es que ultimamente no he estado muy fina de salud, pero, gracias a los cuidados de cierta personita ya me siento mejor!! Gracias Ale, te amo!!_

_Lots of love_


	19. Confesiones

Tuvo suerte, ya que otro vehículo que circulaba a pocos metros detrás del agresor se percató de la situación y fue a socorrerla rápidamente.

La ambulancia no se hizo esperar demasiado y en poco más de media hora ya estaba en el hospital; los médicos avisaron a casa y su padre llamó apresuradamente a Darien para comentarle la situación y que acudiera con él a la clínica. Cuando llegaron, la encontraron ya consciente, presentaba un golpe en el brazo y algún que otro rasguño pero nada grave, tan solo el susto.

-¿Cómo estás hija?- dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba con sumo cuidado y lleno de preocupación.

-Bien –contesto a secas.

Kenji, le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo mientras ella observaba la expresión de preocupación que poseía su novio. No dijeron nada hasta llegar a casa; una vez allí, Kenji se fue a la cocina a preparar alguna cosa que tomar.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Darien se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué hacías a estas horas sola?

Ella no decía nada, ni tan siquiera lo escuchaba, tenia la cabeza en otra parte, en otra persona.

-Ese coche podía haberte matado...

-¡Ya lo se! –dijo de súbito- ¿Y que quieres¿Oír un no volverá a suceder??

-No hace falta que le grites así –le dijo su padre mientras salía de la cocina- Simplemente estábamos preocupados Sere, te queremos.

-Lo siento – se abrazó con fuerza a su novio- No quería gritarte.

-¿Nos dirás ahora donde estabas?- pregunto Kenji sentándose a su lado -¿Tienes algún tipo de problema hija?

- Tan solo es que... –fingió tomar aire aunque en realidad pensaba que le respondería- Es que se acerca Navidad y todo esto me recuerda la marcha de mamá...

-Lo siento mucho pequeña –Kenji se puso en pie –se que la mayor parte de la culpa la tengo y por pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa...

-tú no tienes la culpa papá.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien se había levantado y había ido a la cocina, tal vez para que padre e hija pudiesen hablar, ese fue el momento que escogió para aprovechar y contarle la verdad a su padre.

-Papá –respiró profundamente- tengo que decirte algo...

-Será mejor que se lo digas a él.

Se sorprendió bastante al escuchar el comentario de su padre y cayó sentada en el sofá mientras él sin apenas mirarla subió las escaleras y cerraba tras él la puerta de la habitación; Darien salió de la cocina y se sentó al lado de su chica, apoyó su mano sobre las rodillas de ella con suavidad, a la vez que casi en un susurro le preguntaba:

-¿Dónde estabas¿Por qué estabas fuera de casa a estas horas? –ella bajó la cabeza mientras le caían las primeras lágrimas.

-Darien... –lo miró a los ojos- Te quiero...-le tomó las manos- Te quiero como jamás podré querer a nadie...

-Pero...

-Pero necesito tiempo...- sus ojos no cesaban de llorar- No estoy segura de mí...

-Dime donde has estado por favor... creo que tengo derecho a saberlo – se puso en pie y miro hacia la ventana –Prefiero escucharlo de tus labios...

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Has ido a verle¿Has estado con él verdad? – Darien la miró- No pongas esa cara de sorpresa Sere, se que has estado con Seiya ¿me equivoco?

-¿Cómo... Cómo sabes eso?

Continuará...

Notas: Muchas gracias y tods por su apoyo!!

Lots of love


	20. Cerrando un capitulo

Darien se volvió en sí y la miró fijamente, ella escondió su cara entre las manos y empezó a respirar angustiosamente, no podía creer que él lo supiese, como era posible; volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta, no sabia que decirle, lo sabia, no podía mentirle pues sabia la verdad pero tampoco podía decirle abiertamente que sí, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Por cierto¿Para que necesitas tiempo? –esa pregunta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y temblorosamente se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para no ver los ojos de su novio.

-Darien, tú lo has sido todo para mí... mi primer amor de verdad, el primer y el único hombre con quien he hecho el amor, la única persona a la que se lo he dado todo y me ha ofrecido su vida a cambio, pero siento que ha llegado el momento en el que tengo que volar por mi misma, descubrir nuevas personas, volver a empezar, volver a enamorarme...

-Serena... –comenzó a llorar, se sentía débil- No puedes hacerme esto, ahora no... te necesito.

- Lo siento –bajo la cabeza- No me harás cambiar de parecer, estoy decidida a comenzar de nuevo –paró un segundo para tomar aire- Se que va a ser muy duro, pero tenemos que afrontarlo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos que duró poco más de un par de minutos, ya que de pronto él se puso frente a ella y clavando su mirada en sus dulces ojos le preguntó:

-¿Le quieres¿Te has enamorado de él? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa por el miedo que le producía su respuesta.

-No lo se –se acercó a él-Me gustaría descubrirlo...

-Pero... ¡Ahora¡De improviso! –no se lo podía creer- ¿Cómo... Como es posible?

-Sabes perfectamente que no es así –Serena le hizo un gesto para se sentaran de nuevo en el sofá- Darien, sabes perfectamente que poco a poco nuestra relación a empezado a enfriarse...

-¿Y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos¿Es que no significa nada para ti todo eso? –dijo casi sin voz.

-Claro que significa mucho para mí –Serena no lo aguantó por más tiempo y dejó escapar su fragilidad en forma de lágrimas- Hemos tenido buenos y malos momentos, pero también tengo que reconocer que nuestra relación me ha hecho mucho daño, tanto como fuerza me ha dado.

-Se que has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, que no siempre me he portado contigo como tú te merecías...

Se abrió un silencio ensordecedor que hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta del gran vacío que había entre ellos, ella no cesaba de llorar mientras él en cambio se había serenado e iba aceptando los sucesos con calma.

-Sere –le tomó las manos- Mírame –le acarició con suma ternura la mejilla mientras ella alzaba la vista hacía él- Quiero que me prometas que ante todo seremos amigos, que siempre tendré tu amistad.

No le dio ninguna respuesta, simplemente se echo a sus brazos ; la abrazó con fuerza, sabía que la había perdido pero aún así, se tragó su amor y su orgullo y quiso dejar que aquella inocente chica alzara el vuelo por si sola.

-Tengo que irme, es tarde –dijo soltándola- ¿Estarás bien? –Ella sacudió la cabeza con gesto afirmativo.

Darien se puso la cazadora y sin tan siquiera se despidió, cerró la puerta secamente sin darse cuenta que a la vez se cerraba el capítulo más importante de la vida de ambos.

Se fue caminando despacio hacía casa con la mente en blanco; abrió la puerta y sin quitarse la chaqueta, se sirvió una copa tras otra de alcohol, hasta caer en el sofá borracho como una cuba y llorando como un niño.

Pasó varias horas llorando hasta que al final cayó dormido de agotamiento; esa noche soñó consigo mismo, viéndose hundido en la miseria mientras ella formaba una familia con Seiya, pero algo no iba bien, ella no estaba bien, y ni siquiera era capaz de protegerla del mal que la acechaba silenciosamente y en secreto.

Mientras, Serena todavía seguía despierta, estaba en su habitación, sentada en la cama recapacitando e intentando asimilar todo lo que había acontecido en su vida una única noche, sabía que nada volvería a ser igual, que las promesas no se cumplían.

Continuará...

Notas: Dedicado a todas las personas que se molestan en leer lo que fans como yo y tants otrs escribimos con nuestros mejores deseos de que les guste.

Lots of love


	21. La fiesta

-Buenos días hija –le dijo de improviso su padre- ¿Cómo te encuentras¿Estás mejor esta mañana?

Asintió y seguidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual terminó en un tierno abrazo de padre e hija.

-Lo necesitaba –susurró Serena.

El día fue pasando lento, llovía incesablemente, no había nadie en las calles, tan solo una esbelta y triste figura que resguardada bajo un paraguas paseaba por el parque sin rumbo fijo.

-Te estaba buscando –le dijo una voz amiga- Me he enterado del accidente de ayer ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien –dijo Serena girándose hacía su buen amigo Andrew- No fue nada importante –le contestó con la mirada vacía.

-Uyuyuyuyuy –dijo tomándole de la barbilla- A ti te pasa algo ¿verdad¿Es Darien, me equivoco? –Ella asintió- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le contó lo sucedido e incluso le explicó lo que sucedió en casa de Seiya; Andrew la escuchaba atentamente cuando de pronto...

-Andy, quiero pedirte un favor –el asintió- Ve a verle, habla con él, estoy segura de que está destrozado, no quiero que esté solo...-pidió casi rogando.

-Claro ¿Estarás bien? –la beso en la mejilla y se marchó hacía casa de Darien.

Iban pasando los días, las semanas, no se habían vuelto a ver, él no preguntaba por ella, se había encerrado en si mismo mientras a ella la tenían mal informada puesto que no le habían contado el problema de Darien con la bebida ni su de nuevo afición al tabaco, hasta que una tarde...

-¿Entonces que? –preguntó Rei a su chico- Le decimos a Darien lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Serena.

Andrew no respondió se quedó pensando por un momento que es lo que sería mejor para todos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor es que se lo diga ella ¿Por algo es su fiesta¿no? – Se encogió de hombros- Dejemos que sea ella quien lo decida.

- Está bien –asintió- creo que es la mejor solución, aunque solo quedan unos días y Darien no sale de día ni ella de noche...

Y fueron pasando esos últimos días, el cumpleaños de Serena se acercaba y no se habían visto todavía, así que ella sin pensarlo dos veces descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número del que fuera su chico.

-¿Si? –dijo una voz casi desconocida para ella.

-¿Darien, eres tú?

-Depende de quien le llame –recapacitó un segundo y reconoció aquella dulce voz- Serena...

-Hola Darien –tragó saliva-¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó con voz temblorosa y al no escuchar respuesta alguna, prosiguió- Te llamaba para invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños que voy a celebrar...

-Mira Serena, no se si voy a poder ir, ya tengo planes hechos...

-Ok, no te preocupes, te entiendo. Adiós.

Colgó el auricular y se quedó perpleja, intenta asimilar la respuesta de Darien junto con los ruidos y las voces de fondo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sere?- preguntaron Andrew y Seiya al unísono.

-Pues... que no estaba solo...-dijo pálida como una hoja de papel- había alguien con él.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, seguro que era su madre –le contestó rápidamente Seiya.

-No, no era su madre... Era una chica.

-¿Y que? Serena tienes que aceptarlo, puede llevar a sus amigas a casa, ya no eres su novia, no tienes motivos para ponerte celosa, él es muy libre de hacer lo que quiera, ambos lo decidisteis así ¿no?

-Pero... la voz... eran gemidos...- lo miró a los ojos –Estaba en la cama con alguien y todavía no hace ni un mes que terminamos.

-Olvídalo pequeña –le susurró- Hoy es tu cumpleaños y eso hay que celebrarlo ¿no crees hermanito? –le guiñó un ojo a Andrew.

-¡Claro preciosa! –dijo sonriendo- Tienes que ponerte bien guapa para esta noche y alegrar esa carita ¿vale?

Eran las once y la fiesta marchaba a las mil maravillas, era la chica más bonita de la fiesta, esa noche estaba realmente preciosa y más de uno ya se había percatado de eso.

Sus amigos la habían colmado de regalos y para colmo habían puesto una canción que era muy especial para ella y que disfrutaba bailando abrazada al cuerpo de Seiya. Ambos estaban disfrutando del momento, sus pieles rozaban y sus bocas iban acercándose lentamente, mientras que la luna les acompañaba en la soledad de un rincón del jardín.

-¡Serena! –gritó una voz algo turbia por el exceso de alcohol- ¡Felicidades!

Al sentir las voces, los invitados salieron al jardín y vieron la escena, una pareja abrazada mirando a un Darien bastante bebido; Andrew intentó echarlo pero no pudo con él.

-¡Hombre Sere! –la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacía él- ¿Es que ahora tienes vocación de zorra?.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, mientras su acompañante, los separaba y poniéndose delante de ella y frente a él le dijo sin escrúpulos.

-¿De que vas Darien? –gritó furioso- No tienes ningún derecho a tratarla así. ¡Ninguno!

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar! –dijo mirando a los demás- eso me lo dice el tío que me robó a mi chica, el tipo que casi consigue que un coche la mate...

-Tú no sabes nada –gritó Seiya, cuando de repente estaban enzarzados en una dura pelea, en la cual Darien tenía más ventaja, ya que era más fornido.

Tardaron poco más de unos minutos en separarlos, ya que ninguno quería que la cosa terminara así, parecían luchar a muerte por algo que los dos deseaban con el corazón, una persona que estaba deshecha, que no podía reaccionar de ninguna forma, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Basta ya! –gritó de improviso- Por favor, basta... –se marchó de la fiesta llorando, y subía a su habitación mientras Seiya se reincorporaba y salía tras ella.

Continuará...

Dedicado a todas las MAMOchas!!!!!


	22. Encuentro

Se acercó a su puerta, e iba a volver a bajar para dejarla a solas,  
pero su llanto, le resultó tan falto de cariño y atención que  
incluso abrió sin pedir permiso primero. La encontró sentada en un  
rincón de su cuarto con la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas, a oscuras  
se la sentía sollozar; no le habló, simplemente se sentó a su lado y  
le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros, pocos segundos después,  
Serena se abrazaba fuertemente al cuerpo de éste mientras su lamento  
se hacía más intenso, era como si se le fuera la vida con cada  
suspiro.  
-Ya pequeña- le susurró- lamento mucho lo sucedido, no quería que te  
hiriese.  
-El me quiere Seiya –replico de improviso-Lo se y estoy  
completamente segura de ello... aunque se comporte así...-paró para  
respirar- ... toda la culpa es mía...  
Él intento acallar sus sollozos, pero ella no se dejó ya que de  
improviso se reincorporó y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando  
tras ella una tenue estela de lágrimas.  
Sabía hacia donde iba, pero no quería detenerla y realmente no sabia  
el por que, ya que la quería...  
De repente en la oscuridad de la calle se encontraron, eran tan  
conocidos el uno para el otro, que ahora parecían dos extraños, al  
mirarse, ninguno parecía conocer a la persona que tenía enfrente.  
Darien volvió a girar sobre si mismo y continuo caminando,  
-Perdóname –susurró su dulce voz mientras se abrazaba a la espalda  
del que fuese su chico –Siento todo el daño que te he echo.  
-Serena, mírame –sus ojos se encontraron –yo no tengo que perdonarte  
nada, sin embargo tengo mucho que agradecerte; siempre estuviste ahí  
para mi, fuiste la primera y única que me quiso –bajó la cabeza-  
Ahora se que te he perdido...  
Sin pensarlo, sus cuerpos se abrazaron fuertemente, como dos piezas  
que encajaban perfectamente; hasta que él la soltó.  
-Esto es una despedida Sere –replicó en la emoción del momento.  
-Pero...  
-No hay peros Serena –le tomó de las manos –Es mejor así, es mejor  
que me marche un tiempo lejos de aquí, de los recuerdos, de ti...  
La joven se volvió a abrazar al cuerpo de Darien, que no tuvo otra  
opción que responder a abrazo. Estuvieron un rato así, mientras  
Seiya observaba la escena desde la ventana de la habitación, dónde  
unos momentos antes, ella había estado llorando; pronto se separó de  
aquella visión y se marchó de aquel cuarto.  
La despedida, el momento de decir adiós fue muy duro para ambos,  
Serena vio como el que fue su chico, se deshacía en lagrimas, como  
jamás lo vio y no pudo evitarlo, besó dulcemente sus lágrimas,  
mientras Darien la tomaba de la cintura y sin pensarlo dos veces, la  
besó en los labios; ella se sorprendió pero no lo rechazó, sino que  
se colgó de su cuello y le devolvió el beso con más intensidad y no  
pudo evitar llorar, ya que realmente lo seguía queriendo, nunca  
dejaría de hacerlo.  
-Esta noche, bajo esta luz, pareces un ángel...- le susurró al oído  
mientras besaba tiernamente su cuello -... y pronto volveremos a ser  
dos extraños...  
-Pero aún no lo somos... –le miro a los ojos – esta noche es nuestra  
Darien, nuestra ultima noche...

Continuará...

DEDICADO A TODAS LAS MAMOCHAS, A LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS A LOS QUE LEEN EN LA SOMBRA, PERO SOBRETODO A ALE Y A "CHIBIDARIEN"


	23. Con el corazon en la mano

**Darien tomó a la joven de la mano y caminaron hacia la moto, al subir a ella, Serena se abrazó a la cintura del piloto, sus manos acariciaban el musculoso torso de Darien, mientras por su lado, éste intentaba ocultar su deseo.**

**Aparcó al lado de la casa que tenía en la playa; al bajar de la Harley, sus bocas volvieron a unirse, la levantó en brazos y entraron en casa; la dejó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla.**

**Hicieron el amor dulce y apasionadamente, de pie, tumbados en la cama... con cada caricia parecian volverse a descubrir, estuvieron amandose durante horas, hasta que cayeron exhaustos; Serena se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Darien, mientras éste acariciaba su suave cabello.**

**Ni una palabra salió de los labios de ninguno de los dos, estaban bien así gritandolo con la mirada.**

**Antes del amanecer, en la más profunda oscuridad, el joven se despertó, tenía a Serena rodeada con sus fuertes brazos, la vió tan bonita, tan inocense y frágil que no pudo evitar recordar lo pasado horas antes, había vuleto a sentirla suya... pero no... tenía que ser consecuente, entre ellos ya no habia nada, su lugar ya no estaba a su lado.**

**Se fue levantando despacio, no queria despertarla y lentamente y con sumo cuidado, la arropó y comenzo a vestirse; ella inconscientemente palpó la cama para volver a abrazarse a su cuerpo y al no encontrarlo, subitamente despertó, y allí estaba, poniendose la camisa.**

**-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte? –preguntó en un susurro meloso.**

**-...supongo que sí... –respondió sin mirarla e intentando no caer en su juego provocador.**

**Serena se dio cuenta y rápidamente se puso en pie, detrás de él y le hizo girar con suavidad, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron; Darien no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo desnudo, mientras ella se sentía sexy y deseable.**

**-Podrías tener el detalle de acercarme a casa –Le dijo acto seguido lamió su labio inferior sensualmente y cuando el joven iba a responder a aquel estimulo, su caricia se convirtio en una bonita sonrisa.**

**-Claro – respondió descolocado –Vístete, estaré esperando en el salón –terminó nervioso.**

**Serena, no pudo disimular una sonrisa burlona, mientras el bajaba las escaleras que conducian a la sala de estar. Se vistió rapidamente y fue al encuentro con el joven, que ya tenia las llaves del vehiculo en la mano y se le notaba muy nervioso, como fiera enjaulada.**

**-Ya estoy lista –afirmó .**

**El camino hacia casa fue silencioso, ninguno dijo nada, aunque sus cuerpos todavia temblaban por la noche anterior y continuaban enlazados mediante los brazos de la chica, que seguian acogiendose con fuerza al torso de Darien.**

**-Hemos llegado –pronunció mientras detenia la moto delante del jardin de Serena –Aquí es donde nos despedimos...**

**-¿Cuándo volveras? –fue lo unico que pudo preguntar mientras bajaba y se situaba frente a él con la mirada llena de esperanza.**

**-No lo se – dijo bajandose el tambien y apoyandose sobre el asiento –Tal vez no regrese nunca...**

**-No... –susurró mientras ponia suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios –Eso no lo digas jamás... no dañes mis esperanzas...**

**-¿Esperanzas? Serena no soy bueno para ti... no puedo darte lo que mereces... no...**

**-Basta Darien –alzó la voz para interrumpirlo – No puedo consentir que tomes una decisión así y con esas palabras me inculpes a mi... por que es lo que me haces sentir, que te vas por mi...**

**-Y asi es pequeña... –la tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos –No quiero estropear lo que ahora mismo tenemos, para mi lo que pasó anoche fue magia Serena... poder amarte de nuevo es un sueño inalcanzable en estos momentos para mí... no soy buena persona, no me he portado bien contigo y eso es lo que más me duele, haber roto el futuro que estabas empezando a crear para nosotros...**

**Lloró, Serena no lo pudo aguantar y sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas como una lluvia suave y constante mientras él la seguia mirando a los ojos con un amor infinito, nuevo y hermoso.**

**-Te voy a extrañar mucho pequeña...**

**-Darien... –susurró mientras se abrazaba a él con todas las fuerzas que podia, no queria dejarlo marchar, lo amaba, pero sabia que hasta que no se perdonara el mismo no lo podria tener.**

**Y pasaron minutos, puede que horas, que más daba, esa despedida era solo para ellos, por que sabian que no podrían olvidarse aunque no supieran cuando volverian a verse.**

**Por que ahora, su amor era sincero, limpio y puro, ahora... que no lo podian tener, que sus destinos estaban a punto de separarse para no saber cuando volvirian a unirlos, si es que eso fuese posible.**

**Toda la tarde estuvo lloviendo, Serena miraba por la ventana aunque realmente no veia nada, sus ojos paracian opacos y sin vida mientras se posaban en un punto lejano, inexistente, intentando no pensar en nada y pensando en todo, en lo recientemente acontecido y en los recuerdos de Darien, los que serían los mas importantes de su vida.**

**Flash Back**

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Tengo que decirte algo¿Por qué lloras?

Serena le invitó a pasar y se sentaron en el sofá, él tenía cara de preocupación ya que veía a su chica llorar y no sabía el porqué.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –le dijo fríamente, suponiendo que sus palabras serían las típicas de una ruptura.

-Sere... he hecho algo horrible –bajo la cabeza con gesto de vergüenza- Me he liado con otra chica, y no es la primera vez que lo hago –ella se sorprendió a la vez que volvía a empezar a llorar.

-¿Porqué lo has hecho?, Yo te quiero...

-Lo se, y eso es lo que más me duele –Darien le levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos- Me siento mal, pero tenía que decírtelo porque con eso me he dado cuenta de que tengo miedo a perderte, porque... te quiero.

Al decir esas palabras, bajó el tono de la voz y lo dijo suavemente, esto provocó un temblor en el cuerpo de Serena, el cual tembló como una hoja y se echó a sus brazos llorando dulcemente.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en los ojos, en la cara, el la punta de la nariz y finalmente en los labios; fue un beso tan delicado y tan intenso a la vez que los dos buscaron otro beso pero esta vez fue mucho más apasionado. Darien bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Serena, la cual al percibir su respiración no pudo ahogar un gemido que excitó más aún si cabe a su chico, éste subió los labios hasta llegar a su oreja y movido por la emoción le susurró.

-Quiero hacerte el amor Sere, quiero ser el primero que te ame.

-Si, quiero ser tuya Darien, tuya para siempre.

**Flash Back End**

**Que maravilloso fue hacer por primera vez el amor con el hombre al que se ama, pensaba Serena, no pudo evitar rozar sus labios con los dedos el recordar el sabor de sus besos.**

**Flash Back**

-Sere cariño¿te encuentras mejor? –le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas de los ojos y le levantaba suavemente la barbilla.

-Lo que estoy es harta de que me digan lo que es mejor para mí –le miró a los ojos- Quiero decidir yo mi futuro, y tú eres mi futuro.

Después de decir esto, Darien la besó tiernamente, primero en la frente y después en los labios.

-Serena, siéntate por favor –ella obedeció, y él hizo lo mismo- Escúchame atentamente –le tomó las manos- Aunque la gente me critiqué o no, quiero decirte que lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar, te voy a querer igual.

-Ya pero es que...

-Pero es que nada Sere –Darien se puso serio de repente- Me da igual lo que digan de mí, lo que me preocupa es que todo eso te afecte a ti y te duela y eso es lo que no me gusta.

Esta vez fue él el que abrazó a su chica que a los pocos segundos se fundió en el abrazo con él, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura.

**Flash Back End**

**Darien siempre estuvo a su lado para protegerla, aunque el mismo siempre consideraba que tenia que protegerla hasta de si mismo, no podia parar de llorar, su corazon así se lo pedia... una lagrima por cada sonrisa, otras más por cada caricia... Darien dolía, puesto que estaba grabado en su corazon a fuego. Era inevitable llorar, y de pronto sin saber porque en un segundo un nuevo recuerdo invadió su mente.**

**Flash Back **

-Te quiero desde el primer día que te vi. –le dijo mientras la tomaba suavemente de la barbilla- Eres la chica más bonita y más dulce que nunca he conocido.

Al escuchar esas palabras no pudo reprimir por más tiempo las ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza, de sentirlo cerca de su pecho y de su corazón, pero sin mencionar ni una palabra.

**Flash Back End**

**-Seiya... –susurró – Oh no, Seiya!! –exclamó mientras se reincorporaba de un salto y corria hasta el telefono -¿Qué te hice? –Se preguntaba mientras buscaba su número en la agenda –Tu no merecias lo que pasó anoche... estabas ahí por y para mí...**

**-¿Diga? –preguntó una voz al otro lado del aparato -¿Hay alguien¿Hola?...**

**-Hola Seiya... –su voz sonó como un suave tintineo.**

**-Serena! **

**Continuará...**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Bueno lindas espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y pues nada, deciros que tengo pensado darle mucha vida a esta historia!!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por su reviews**

**lovemamoru: Lo prometido es deuda mi niña!!**

**Moon-Chiba: Me encanta que te gusta el fic.**

**Marinlucero chiba: Reinita, aqui tienes tu nueva entrega.**

**Romina: A partir de ahora vendran muchos mas caps!! Te cansaras de leer**

**Suyi: Que decirte Haru!! Que te adoro, que sos mi vida!! Que espero te recuperes pronto y que esto es para ti!!**

**Celia Chiba: Muchas gracias por molestarte en leer el fic!! Eres un amor**

**Ydiel: Mi dulce Michi!! Te extraño mucho, espero leer este capi.**

**Pinki: Reina del Rosa!! A ver que te parece mi nuevo capi. Besos**

**A todas las demás, dejen o no review, gracias por apoyar este fic que para mi asombro tiene ahora mismo 18064 lecturas!! IMPRESIONANTE!! Gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**Lots of love**

**Tiffani... vuestra Raquel**


	24. Un nuevo futuro?

**-Seiya... –susurró – Oh no, Seiya!! –exclamó mientras se reincorporaba de un salto y corria hasta el telefono -¿Qué te hice? –Se preguntaba mientras buscaba su número en la agenda –Tu no merecias lo que pasó anoche... estabas ahí por y para mí...**

**-¿Diga? –preguntó una voz al otro lado del aparato -¿Hay alguien¿Hola?...**

**-Hola Seiya... –su voz sonó como un suave tintineo.**

**-Serena! **

**El silencio se instaló en aquella conversación, hasta que un leve sollozo ahogado en la garganta de la joven hizo que Seiya volviese a la realidad y tomase una postura un tanto distante y defensiva con ella.**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Yo...yo...**

**-Siempre tu, tu y tú... –no lo aguantó más –Serena estoy cansado de prevenirte y nunca me escuchas y después siempre vuelves a mi llorando y...**

**-Seiya... por favor...no continues...**

**-Si lo haré... estoy harto de ser solo yo el que escuche... –notó como la joven rompia en llanto –Escuchame tú Serena... yo te quiero –dijo finalmente en un susurro.**

**No supo como tuvo el valor de decirlo, toda su rabia de ver como la noche anterior se habia marchado con él, se habia desvanecido, se habia convertido en una declaración, en la declaración a sus sentimientos; de repente, en una fraccion de segundo, notó como la persona que estaba a traves del telefono, le colgaba. Por un par de minutos se quedó allí, parado de pie con el auricular pegado a su oreja, esperando quizás una palabra, una respuesta.**

**-Estúpido!! –se maldecia a si mismo –Ella no siente nada por ti!! No olvidara a Darien por ti, Seiya, hazte a la idea y cuanto antes mejor –se sentenció.**

**El dia avanzó lentamente, pesado, los árboles se mecían copiosamente con la agitación del viento, y apenas habia un alma paseando por las calles de la ciudad, una ciudad que lucia triste por ser un dia sin sol.**

**Caminaba sola, sin rumbo fijo, mirando a la nada y sintiendose rota; Darien se habia marchado de su vida y aunque sabia de todo el amor que se procesaban mutuamente, sabia a su pesar, que la decisión de Darien habia sido la correcta¿Cuánto daño mas podrian hacerse¿Cuántas noches más sin dormir le quedaban? No podia seguir así, no era una vida la que estaba llevando, era un calvario. Ella, que siempre fue una chica alegre y positiva, ahora se sentia todo lo contrario, y no le gustaba, la incomodaba a sobremanera.**

**Sus ojos, se posaron de pronto sobre un balón de futbol que se aproximaba a ella, y cuan amarga fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió al pequeño que se acercaba a recoger la pelota.**

**-Serena!! –exclamaba lleno de júbilo el pequeño Zosite.**

**-Hola –dijo sin su caracteristica sonrisa.**

**-Ups, ahora se que lo que dijo mi madre es cierto... **

**Serena hizo un gesto facial de no comprender lo que el pequeño habia querido decirle y éste lo notó.**

**-Que Darien se marchó... –dijo con los ojos húmedos.**

**Serena se puso de cuclillas para ponerse a su altura y le beso en la frente, instantes despues el pequeño se abalanzó sobre ella llorando. Ella sin dudarlo lo abrazó, sabía como se sentía, ella tambien lo habia perdido. Fue entonces cuando el pequeño le pidió que lo acompañara a casa, que se le habia echo tarde, y así lo hizo.**

**-Eyy Sere! –exclamó su amiga Rei al verla salir de casa de Darien -¿Cómo te sientes? Llamamos hoy a tu casa y tu papá nos dijo que estabas descansando, que habias llegado ya entrada la mañana.**

**-Si –asintió –pasé la noche con Darien...**

**Su amiga la miró severamente y al notar que la rubia bajaba la cabeza, la mirada de su amiga se dulcificó, sabia que no lo estaba pasando nada bien, como para hundirla aún más, así que le ofreció ir a tomar un café al Crown Center, a lo que ésta aceptó.**

**-Serena, no puedes seguir así... –le aconsejaba Rei –No es bueno arrastrar tanto tiempo esa carga y ese dolor que llevas...**

**-Ay Rei... –suspiró –Es que sentí como todo podía volver a ser como antes, como al principio...**

**-Amiga, ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto... Darien forma parte de tu pasado ya... –dijo tomandola de las manos –tienes que mirar hacia delante, el pasado, pasado es...-Serena asintió, sabia que tenia razon, pero ¿realmente queria asumirlo?- Además Sere... Seiya es un chico muy guapo y se nota que está muy enamorado de ti.**

**-Si, ya sé... Hoy me gritó y me cantó unas cuantas verdades... –dijo mientras jugaba nerviosa con un mechón de pelo –Y al final, me soltó un te quiero...**

**-¿¡Qué!?**

**-Schhh Rei, por favor baja la voz...**

**-Serena pero eso es fantastico –dijo sonriendo -¿Qué le dijiste? Dime amiga!!**

**-Pues... la verdad... le colgué el telefono... –Rei suspiraba mientras movia la cabeza de forma negativa.**

**-No aprenderás Serena... No quisiera pensar que le haces daño... Anoche pareciais una pareja antes de que Darien apareciera...**

**-Lo se, me gusta mucho la compañía de Seiya, es un chico muy lindo y me hace sentir especial y...**

**-¿Y? –interrogó de súbito -¿Y a que esperas? Es tu oportunidad de cambiar tu vida, de sentirte amada, de empezar un nuevo futuro y olvidar el pasado Serena... No devalues lo que Seiya te ofrece, por que es amor sincero.**

**Serena recapacitó las palabras de su amiga y recordó la noche anterior, mientras Seiya y ella bailaban en el jardín y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro; era cierto que el joven le gustaba y seguramente si Darien no hubiese aparecido, la charla que mantenia con su mejor amiga, seria totalmente diferente. Así que de improviso se puso en pie.**

**-¿a dónde vas?**

**-Tengo algo muy urgente que hacer –dijo mientras se despedia y salia corriendo del lugar, dejando a Rei en shock.**

**-Esta chica no tiene caso –murmuraba para ella mientras se ponia el abrigo para volver a casa, pues ya era tarde –Solo espero que esta vez las cosas le salgan bien...**

**Continuará...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia (a ver si los que no lo haceis dejais un review, si? porfis!! ), siento que haya sido tan cortito, pero mi tiempo ultimamente no da para mas!! Os adoro mis MAMOchas!! Y las que todavia no lo sois, no perdais la oportunidad de uniros a nuestra Comu: http://es(punto)msnusers(punto)com/ClubdelasMAMOchas/homepage**


	25. Ayudame a olvidarlo

Ayudame a Olvidarlo

Serena caminaba nerviosa, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras recorría los últimos pasos que la llevaban a casa de Seiya.

Cuando paró frente a la puerta, se atusó el pelo, se acicaló el vestido azul que llevaba y se dispuso a tocar el timbre una vez... pasados unos segundos y al ver que nadie respondía volvío a tocar, una voz desde dentro gritó un "Ya voy".

La puerta se abrió y Seiya apareció vestido tan solo con una toalla anudada a la cintura, Serena se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacía el suelo.

-Se... Sere..

-Hola Seiya –tomó valor y lo miró a los ojos –He venido a hablar contigo, es buen momento? Puedo pasar?

El joven asintió y se hizo a un lado para que la joven pasara al interior de su casa, la cual continua tan bien acomodada como siempre. Pasó al salón y se quedó quieta al pie del sofá.

-Por favor sientate –pidió Seiya –Voy a vestirme y regreso enseguida.

Serena se sentó lentamente mientras observaba a su alrededor, la casa parecía tan acogedora y de pronto una imagen pasó por su mente, hacía poco más de un mes que Seiya le había dicho en ese mismo sofá que la quería y ella ahora estaba de vuelta ahí, sin saber muy bien que decir o como comportarse, ya que como Rei le había dicho, Seiya no se merecía que le hicieran daño.

-Perdona si te hice esperar... –le despertó una voz de su ensueño –Te apetece tomar algo?

-Si, un té esta bien.

Seiya entró en la cocina y puso a calentar agua mientras preparaba dos tazas para servir el té, no sabía que pensar, después de que Serena le colgase el telefono ese mismo día... y ahora... ella estaba ahí. Salió de la cocina con las dos tazas y las puso sobre la mesita de café que había cerca del sofá y se sentó junto a Serena.

-Esto... yo... –dijeron ambos al unisono y no pudieron evitar sonreir.

-Seiya siento mucho haberte colgado así esta mañana –se disculpó la chica.

-No debería haberte gritado Serena... –dijo bajando la mirada –pero es que...

Serena puso un dedo en los labios de Seiya evitando que pudiese continuar hablando mientras acercaba su cuerpo al suyo. El joven quitó suavemente su dedo y la tomó de la barbilla besandola suavemente.

-Lo siento... –se lamentó Seiya mientras intentaba distanciarse.

Pero Serena no le dejó pues esta vez ella buscó su boca y se fundieron en un beso más intenso, más apasionado. Pudieron estar segudos, minutos mientras sus bocas se descubrian y Seiya acariciaba el suave cabello de la joven que tenía entre sus brazos y bajaba hasta su cintura recorriendo con delicadeza su espalda.

No hizo falta que se dijeron nada, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se transmitieron un sin fin de sentimientos; se abrazaron y así permanecieron hasta que oscureció.

-Serena...

-Uhm... –respondió esta suavemente.

-Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo enderezandose y poniendose frente a ella, la cual asintió –Que ha pasado con Darien?

-Pues... –le dolió, la pregunta le pillo de improviso y le dolió –Se ha marchado Seiya... Se acabó, ya no queda nada...-bajó la mirada para intentar ocultar las lagrimas que le producían su recuerdo.

-Voy a hacerte feliz Serena –dijo mientras alzaba con dulzura su cara para mirarla a los ojos –Te quiero...

La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, él la acogió firmemente y con ternura cogio su cara entre sus manos y la volvió a besar apasionadamente, ambos notaban en sus bocas el sabor salado de las lágrimas de la joven.

Se quedó dormida abrazada al torso de Seiya, éste la levantó y la llevó a la cama, donde la arropó y con un beso en la frente le deseó buenas noches.

-Haré que te olvide Darien... lo juro –dijo mientras la miraba por ultima vez antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Continuará...

Próximo Capitulo... "Nos volvemos a encontrar"

REGRESÉ!!! REGRESÉ MIS QUERIDAS MAMOCHAS!!!! SUYI, ANAIS, KAREN, PINKY, MI KERIDA GABY, ALE, KASAINY, KYRAMOON, TODAS TODAS, LAS ADORO!!!!!!!!!


End file.
